Finding the Cure
by March150
Summary: When Sadie becomes the host of Anubis to find the cure for Walt's curse will they succeed or lose a very close friend? A lot of Sanubis, and bits of Zarter as well. My 1st story so I appreciate suggestions and reviews! LAST CHAPTER IS UP! :)
1. Chapter 1 My Happy Dream is Interrupted

**Yoooo guys :) I've gone back and am revising my story! Soooo hopefully it'll be better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, this is my first fanfic so I am really sorry if it sucks :) Well, enjoy!<strong>

**Sadie Pov**

I guess it all started with that _ba _dream. I thought I might be able to get some much needed peaceful sleep at last, but as usual my luck decided to take a little trip somewhere else.

I was having quite a nice dream, however the greatness of it didn't last long, as not long after, I was pulled into a graveyard surrounded by the usual tombstones here and there and swift grass on the ground.

And of course, Anubis appeared.

I was mad. Did he really have to interrupt my happy dream? (Carter, might I remind you that I am telling this story, Not you... Why would I tell you what I had previously been dreaming of? It is none of your business.) Anubis made his way beside me while I furiously tried not to stare and tried to remember what I had been about to say.

"Sadie, we need to talk." Anubis said at last. He looked similar to all our previous encounters, that didn't change the fact though that I still had to control my staring.

"Well I don't see how that gives you any permission to interrupt my sleep." I snapped. I was back to my infuriating self again.

He sighed, probably not in the mood for my attitude today, "No it doesn't, but this is of very important matter." His face was grave. Graver than usual to say the least.

"Fine ask away." I looked around at my surroundings. If I was here I might as well check out this place.

Anubis bit his lower lip and leaned by the weathered rock of a once polished tomb, "As you know, Walt has the curse and I have tried everything in my power and I couldn't find a solution." His brown eyes were bigger and darker than ever, "There is only one way I could think of that might help but it is too big of a risk."

I could already feel my eyebrows furrowing together. Was he serious? No risk was too big for saving a life, "What are you talking about Anubis?"

"Look, I would do it myself but I don't have a host or would be able to find a person willing to do it because as you know, hosting is a very peculiar and potentially dangerous situation." He explained.

I couldn't believe this. It was terrible that Walt wouldn't get to live, after all, it wasn't his fault that he got that bloody curse.

I took a deep breath, Anubis said he needed a host, I could help with that. Even if I didn't like how it would be for me, "I'll be your host."

He shook his head, "No I wouldn't want you to get hurt... or worse. You know how wrong it could all turn out"

I scoffed at his cautiousness, "Anubis I will do it. It will be only for a short amount of time and even though I hate it I'll do the sacrifice."

He looked sad and surprised, but I could tell he was thinking about my offer.

"If you are positive this is what you want then it is settled, but it will take some time to prepare... And take cautionary steps. When you wake up I need you to go to a graveyard or a place of death." he explained, "You will also need to tell Carter at least. He would probably appreciate knowing you are being my host."

"Great! Are you done?" I teased the death god in front of me.

He rolled his adorable down eyes, "Yes. I'll let you go back to your extremely happy dream now." he smirked. No doubt I was blushing horribly.

He disappeared after one last smirk and I was left in my other dream That I had previously been so rudely torn out of.

**So how was it? I might have some spelling errors so sorry about that. If you have any advice I would love to here it so review. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Carter Finds Out

**Hi again! I don't own the Kane Chronicles even though I wish I did. Okay on to the story:) **

Sadie Pov

I woke up to see that Carter was on my bed looking at me as if I had just turned into a stuffed animal. I had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Sadie is there something you want to tell me?" It seemed as if he were trying to choose his words carefully.

"Carter, I just woke up and have no bloody idea why you are in my room. Care to explain?"

"Well... I heard you mumbling. Something about curses and Anubis's host. I decided to see if you were okay." he explained.

I had been sleep talking? Since when had I started sleep talking? Oh gods, I hope only Carter had heard me or else...

"Well then how thoughtful of you!" I sarcasticly exclaimed.

"Sadie you haven't answered my question."

I would have to tell him sooner or later. I decided to get it over with,"Yes there is something I have to tell you. It's about Walt's curse, and Anubis said that he couldn't find a cure so I decided to become his host and help him find the cure. By the way he said it in my _ba dream. _" I said it so fast Carter had a alarmed and suprised expression on his face. Quite a hillarious expression. (Carter you know it was, I was there. If you want to know what I had been dreaming of well I might tell you later just to shut you up. Happy?)

"Wait you decided to become Anubis's host?" He exclaimed,"Don't you remember how dangerous that is?"

"Of coarse I do! If you must know I have been a host before and lived to tell the tale!"

The boy looked worse than usual. (Hey it's the truth!) He took a deep breath to calm himself down and think. I swear I think I saw little gears working inside his head."Well are you his host right now or not yet?

"No not yet, first I have to have a proper breakfast and then go to a cemetery and there I will become Anubis's host. Easy as that." I explained to him as I were talking to a little kid.

"I can't believe you Sadie," he mumbled, "I will go with you to the cemetery."

I was kinda glad he had said that. Even though I am pretty amazing, I wasn't a Diviner and would have no idea what could go wrong.

"Fine Carter. Now would you please get out of my room so I can change?"

He left and closed the door. I quickly changed and thought about all the things that could go wrong. What if he saw what I though about him? What if some bloody magicians decided to attack us right I was about to become Anubis's host? Or even worse, what if Walt found out about me becoming Anubis's host. No, I wasn't going to let that happen. I decided to change my mind subject.

I had a black tank top, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and combat boots on. In my opinion a good combination.

I left my room then had 5 pancakes, orange juice and a lot of bacon. Carter looked at me and I swear his eyes said _Wow Sadie, you must be QUITE hungry. _I glared at him and then we started to go to the door.

"Wait! Let me get something." Carter said.

"Oh what do you need?" I screamed, but he was already on his way to his room which left me with 2 choices. 1. I could go alone to the cemetery. 2. I could wait for him and be a good little sister.

I sadly took choice 2.

After about 3 minutes he came back with my staff. Gods how could I have forgotten my staff? I was sure I had put it in my bag around my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and started leaving with Carter behind me. I am sure his face had a concerned look on it.

"Sadie are you sure?" he asked me before going with me out the door.

"Completely." I answered and with that we left.

**Thats the 2nd chapter! Well please review and tell me how it going so far. Bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3 My Sister is a host again

**Hello! Thanks to all of you guys who put this story on your story alerts or favorite stories. I also wanted to thank Karate girl and Booklover565 for reviewing. Well I have talked a lot already so, I don't the Kane Chronicles or else I would be really rich. Okay now on to the 3rd chapter. :)**

Carter Pov

I couldn't believe my sister. She had made a gigantic decision in her sleep and was now going to be Anubis's host. Not that I am mad or anything. I could see that she didn't want Walt to die and neither did I, but really did she have to become a host... _again_?

We walked about 2 blocks in silence. Sadie's purple streak kept distracting me until I saw we were standing in front of a cemetery. I was never a big fan a cemeteries but appearantly Sadie was. She walked in by a tombstone and smiled as if she remembered good times here. She acted as if she were in a park. I was tempted to ask why she was happy to be in a place of death and sadness when I remembered. I, of coarse knew why then. She was going to host Anubis... the guy she had a crush on. I mean seriously, he is a _god _not a mortal boy. He is thousands of years older than Sadie, who is only thirteen! I didn't approve of them but who am I to not let her choose who she wants to be with? She of coarse wouldn't listen to me even if I tell her. She would ask me why I am intruding in her personal life and then start teasing me about how Zia doesn't remember me. (Yes, I have asked before... it didn't end good.) It also seems rude how she seems to totally forget Walt when someone mentions Anubis. But I have learned my lessons, so now I am just like _whatever._ Though, I must admit I do keep an eye on her. Anyway I saw a few people giving us weird and rude looks. I guess they thought _What are these two weird kids doing there? _or _Are they going to vandalize the graveyard? How rude! _Well whatever they thought it must have been not nice.

"Okay, Sadie we are here. Whats next?" I asked.

She seemed to be thinking about something and when I said that she shot me a look and then answered, "Well what do you think my dear brother? Wait for Anubis."

We waited for about 1 minute before Anubis showed up. He wore a leather jacket, grey t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. (Now that I think about it, it's what I see a lot of emos wear. Ow Sadie! I was just telling my observations!) Sadie looked like she was either going to faint or scream although she was trying to hide it as best as she could. I decided to use a charm that Walt made for me and Sadie to be able to talk to each other in our minds.

_Sadie, you wouldn't make a good actress._

She looked at me mad, _What do you mean?_

_You look like you are about to pass out or scream like you just saw a celebrity. _I responded.

She looked embarressed and then acted normal... or as normal as she could.

"Hi Sadie and Carter." Anubis bowed slightly to me and then to Sadie. He looked dead serious. (Sadie, I know, a pun. Can I go back to the story now?)

"Hi Anubis."

"Hey." Sadie said with a bored expression on her face, "So, lets get this over with."

"Well, first just stand there in front of Carter in case anything goes bad."

If anything goes bad? "What do you mean by 'if anything goes bad'?"

"I mean if her body denies me to be her host. An example would be if she can work something opposite of what I can do. Then she and I wouldn't be a good combination." I knew how that could turn out. I remembered how Zia had reacted when I had rescued her from her watery prison. Since she was a fire magician and Nephthys had taken her as a host, Zia had not been able to breath and had been really affected. I had not wanted that to happen to her, so I wasn't to happy when there were possibilites that my sister could have that happen to her. (Hey, it's not that I think you are weak. Its just that your reaction could have been bad. No I don't doubt you about your strength or your ability to... can I just go back to telling the story?)

Sadie looked ready to do it. She walked over in front of me. "Okay I am ready Death Boy."

I saw Anubis give my sister a slight smile, I turned to see Sadie and when I turned back I didn't see Anubis anymore. Sadie looked like she was in deep thought. Then her eyes popped open, "Carter, I am yet again a host."

Okay, I now had a sister that was a host for the god of death. "Well how do you feel? Is everything okay? Do you feel like kicking Anubis out because you don't combine very well?" I was concerned about her, she was getting me really worried like when she forgot her staff. How do you forget that? I suppose when you have a lot on your mind you do but still.

"Heck no. I feel powerful actually." She smiled and her face said _Who's stronger now?... _or something like that.

She seemed to be listening to something. "Gods, Jackal Boy I don't feel tired! Why should I go home to rest?" Sadie exclaimed. She must have noticed that she was talking out loud so she added,"Carter I am talking to Anubis by the way."

"Fine by me."

Anubis then appeared again but this time he looked well... happy.

"I suggest that both of you go to rest. Carter you are welcomed to come join us in our quest." He said.

"Okay I am coming."

"Great," she said with a irretated look on her face," Now lets go to Brooklyn House to pack up before I change my mind." Sadie started leaving. Anubis disappeared into black mist and I catched up with my sister.

**Okay there is chapter . Its the longest chapter so far! :D and also I don't know if its just me or if I did make Carter too OOC. Tell me if I did, and how the chap was, so PLEASE, Please, Please REVIEW! :) And in case I don't update soon, Happy Halloween! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 In Egypt

**Hello guys! Once again thanks to all of you who put this story on your favorites, or story alerts. Also thanks to Lmb111514 for reviewing! It makes me so happy!:D Sorry I haven't updated in like a week? The explanation is at the bottom in case anyone wants to know. Anyway, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. Well enjoy this chapter. **

Sadie Pov

_Sadie wake up, Sadie wake up. _I kept on hearing I soft yet insistent voice. _Sadie, Sadie, SADIE! _Then that rudly woke me up.

_Anubis! What the bloody heck do you think you are doing? _I yelled to him. I would have said some other choice words but I just wasn't in my fighting mode yet.

_Sorry Sadie, I didn't mean to wake you up so rudly but in case you haven't noticed its 10:00 AM._

_Oh._

I got up and brought out my linen clothing.

_Jackal Boy, close your eyes... or whatever it is that you use to see._

_Okay, and just so you know I will never look when you are changing, in the bathroom, or anytime that you don't want me to. _

_Wait how will you know when I don't want you to look? Oh ya you can read my mind. Great, thanks Anubis. _The last part was said sarcasticly.

Okay, so I have to admit that I was not so glad about Anubis reading my mind. He would eventually know about my ahem... bloody crush. It was a matter of time before he couldn't resist looking into my feelings. When that happens I am sure that Maat' will explode. Anyway I quickly changed and dyed my streak to red and went to join my annoying brother downstairs to eat breakfast.

As I was on my way (Okay, so Anubis says on 'our' way. He obviously doesn't understand that I do not like being interrupted.) to breakfast, Khufu wanted a nice quick game of basketball. I love Khufu but no, just no. I explained to him that I was going on a mission to save Walt but he lost interest and left me. Isn't he nice?

As I was walking to meet Carter I heard, "Hey Sadie." Walt waved, he was by the statue of Thoth. Oh no, he was the last person I wanted to see. Of coarse my luck yet again was gone when I needed it the most.

"Oh, hi Walt." I tried acting normal, I felt like my face was burning up instead. I also sensed some insecureness, but I am sure it wasn't mine.

_Sadie, remember we are on our way to breakfast. _Anubis reminded me.

_You think I don't know Jackal Boy? _

Then of coarse my nerd of a brother decided to show up, "Sadie! Hurray up, you haven't even had breakfast yet!" I then sensed relief. both Anubis's and mine and told Walt I'd see him later.

_If I do succede... _I thought.

_Sadie, where is that sharp tongue I know? _I could see Anubis give me his usual half smile. It cheered me up.

_Oh shut it. _

_Ha, anyway I want to talk to you two. We have to get to Cairo, Egypt. Then find a graveyard for me to appear._

_Fine, Ill tell Carter._

"Hey Carter, Anubis says we have to go to Cairo then to a graveyard. He wants to talk to us."

"Okay." Carter responded. I guess he was to busy eating his Twix that he could only say 'okay'.

As I ate some bacon Carter spoke up, "How about we leave at 11:00? Do you think that 20 minutes is enough to quickly leave?"

"Brilliant." I took a last bite. " I am done so lets go now." We went to my bedroom and started writing a quick note for the trainees to see so they wouldn't worry. We didn't want them to think, _Oh no! Sadie and Carter have ditched us! _or _Where have Sadie and Carter gone? Did Apophis kidnap them! _They probably would think the second one.

"Don't you think that we should just leave a recording of us saying why we left? I say its easier." I said

"You just don't want to write, Sadie." Oh Carter knew me so well, "But fine."

He knew that I would just insist and insist so I guess he just agreed with me. Anyway after a lot of arguing we finally got our recording done. It said:

**(A/N: Okay, so when Carter is talking the text will be in _italic. _When Sadie is talking the text will be _underlined_****.)**

_Hey guys, its Sadie and Carter here. __Look, we have gone on a mission for... something and we needed to leave fast so we just left this recording for you guys not to be worried. Ya, we didn't want you guys being all like 'Oh no! They ditched us!' or something like that because that wouldn't have been good at all. So we are being thoughtful right Carter? Uhh sure. So anyway we won't back for a while. Maybe a week at the least. Okaay, bye guys. Yeah, see ya Jaz, Walt, Felix, Cleo... and lastly Alyssa._

In total it took about 15 minutes. Carter got mad at me because I insisted on saying bye to everyone. Hey, I wanted to be nice! Anywho then we went to the roof and made a portal to Egypt. (Carter I never said that I would tell you my dream. I said _maybe.) _

We got to Egypt fast with almost no problems... except my hair. We had landed just fine but as we had started to walk to a graveyard my hair got caught up on a branch and my stupid brother thought he could fix it so he tried then made it worse and then I had to be walking around with a huge part of my hair gone. (Okay, so maybe the gap wasn't that big but I still missed my hair. Shut up Carter! Its _your _fault that I was missing 3 inches of my hair! I don't care about your excuses.) Well, after that little incident we started searching for a graveyard. We finally found one after a lot of searching.

Once we got to a graveyard Anubis appeared. "I feel horrible for you Sadie." Anubis gave me a mournful look, "Let me help you with you hair."

"No! I am not letting another guy ever touch my hair." Okay so maybe I was overreacting a bit...

"Fine." Anubis closed his eyes then mumbled a few spells and then I felt my hair. It was soft, long, and well great.

"I hate you..." I mumbled, even though I didn't mean a thing I said.

"Do you?" He smirked

"Hey guys, I am going to find us some food, its almost 2:00 PM. " Carter interrupted. I guess he was feeling awkward of being there watching us.

"Okay Mr. Helpful."

"Thats a good idea." Anubis said.

"Well, uhh... bye." He then sped out.

"So Sadie, you _hate _me. Maybe I could do something to change your mind?" He asked, of coarse he knew I didn't hate him. As he said that last part I felt my face getting warmer, that wasn't good.

I cleared my thoughts, it was hard. "And that would be?"

"This..." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt a bit disapointed though... I kinda expected something else.

"Oh... uh-wait why?" I stuttered. Gods I was turning into Liz and Emma!

"Look Sadie I-"

**Oh what was Anubis gonna say? **

**Sorry I left you guys in a cliff hanger! My reason is my explanation for not updating fast. I have a lot of homework, so I might not be updating as fast. I have limited time on writing so thats why I left off there. I am so sorry! Ill try to update really soon! Remember to REVIEW! Bye guys. **


	5. Chapter 5 We are attacked in a Hotel

**Hi! I am back! Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorite/alerted this story! You guys are awesome! Currently I have 10 reviews! *Does happy dance* **

Sadie Pov

"Sadie I-"

"Hey guys I am back with Mexican food!" Carter just had to interrupt didn't he?

Anubis's acted like nothing happened while my face was red as a rose.

"That's great. What did you bring?" Anubis asked. He was suprisingly a really good actor, and he had the looks for it (I know I am off topic! Thank you so much for the reminder my dear brother!"

Carter stared at us as if he were trying to figure out what had happened when he was gone, he then decided to use the charm Walt made.

_Am I interrupting something?_

_That is none of your business. _I glared at him.

_Fine, just asking. _

Anubis was studying our faces. I guess it's weird doing facial expressions without talking.

"Well, how about we eat?" I headed over to the bags Carter had brought, "Lets see, enchiladas, tamales-"

"I called the chicken tamales! Anubis, I didn't know if you would eat with us or not so I just brought you the beef tamales... you know just in case." Carter added.

Anubis studied Carter's face with confusion and alert, "Thank you Hor-Carter."

"Yeah...", Carter muttered.

"Okay! I guess I'll have the enchiladas since its the only thing left..." I sighed and sat on the ground.

**(I don't think you guys want to here about them eating so I'll just skip that.)**

After _a lot_ of searching we finally found a hotel in which to stay in for the night. Carter and I crashed and fell asleep quickly.

_Crash, Boom, Thump. _

What was that noise? I glanced at the clock, it was 7:00 AM! Who is even awake at this time of day? I glanced at Carter, he was obviously exausted since he was still sleeping even with that racket going on outside. I didn't wake him up, he should rest more so I decided to open the door and demand a explanation for the noise. I walked over and opened the door and found a letter. Of course I opened it and regretted it immediatly. A magician formed and started attacking me.

"Sadie!" Carter yelled. He took out his sword and started to fight the magician. I wasn't going to stand there and do anything so I grabbed my wand and started muttering a spell to have the magician miss every hit.

_Sadie, it's a shabti. You can destroy it with one spell. _Anubis said before I finished muttering the spell.

_Geez, thanks for showing up. It would have helped if you could have said something before I opened the letter ya know? _

_No, it would not have. You would have opened it anyway. _

I didn't have time to argue so I just ignored him, it was hard though. I glanced at Carter, he was doing well. I concentrated and muttered _ha-di. _The shabti exploded and I smiled.

Carter gave me a _what-did-you-do? _look, "Sadie, how did this happen?"

"Well, I opened the door and found a letter. I opened it and that popped out." I pointed at the pieces left of the shabti.

He gave me a _when-will-you-learn _look and said "Well, I wasn't going to stand and watch you be beaten up was I?"

I glared at him, "I know you wouldn't. Thanks Carter."

He smiled, "You're welcome, little sis."

We packed our stuff and left to Luxor Egypt.

**Okay, I know this is a maybe not as good, really short chapter but the next chapter should be a bit bigger! I decided to add a bit of brother/sister bonding too. I don't have that much school work so I should be able to update quickly but who knows. I was thinking that I should do a chapter in Anubis Pov but I don't know so if you want me to PM me or write it in a review. Bye guys! **

**P.S: Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 We 'borrow' a boat

**Hey! Thanks to the reviews and story alerts/favorites that were done! You guys are great! **

**Okay, now I don't own anything or well I am sure I wouldn't be here... **

**Carter Pov**

Hey, Carter here. So Sadie told you guys that we were attacked in a hotel, she didn't mention however how she almost gave me a heart attack. I mean seriously how would you react if you woke up to see your screaming sister running towards her staff while a magician is trying to cut her to bits? Not good.

I heard her screams so I woke up instantly, "Sadie!" I yelled. I grabbed my sword out of my locker in the Duat and ran towards the magician. The magician and I fought while Sadie was muttering a spell. The magician went for my head, I dodged it. Then the magician completely lost his arms control. He tried to hit me it would end up hitting the ground or wall. Then after a few more swings it shattered. I covered my head and when I saw Sadie she was smiling.

"Sadie, how did this happen?" I questioned.

"Well, I opened the door and found a letter. I opened it and that popped out," She pointed to the pieces left of the shabti.

"Well, I wasn't going to stand and watch you be beaten up was I?"

"I know you wouldn't. Thanks Carter," she said.

"You're welcome, little sis."

We then left to Luxor, Egypt.

So, right now we are taking a boat ride on the Nile. Well... maybe more like a borrowed boat ride.

You ask why? I think I should tell the whole story as shortly as I can for you to get it. We had gotten fake passports (Long story, we went threw a LOT of trouble to get our hands on them.) and got two tickets to Luxor, Egypt. Then Sadie said Anubis told her that if we went to a source of water, preferably the Nile River, that Nephthys might help us out so we got a cab to get us as close to the Nile as possible and paid. We then distracted a fisher by having Sadie tell him in Arabic, since she can talk it better than I can, about her being a host. He, of course, didn't believe her so they got into a arguement about it and while they were at it I slowly dragged it using a bit of strength of Horus. (Yes Sadie, I used only a bit of strength. And for your information I am getting stronger!) Thats why now we are in a boat on the Nile. (We were planning on returning the boat by the way.)

After a long silence Sadie said, "Carter, I think I hear something. Can you hear it?"

I listened and barely heard a soft whisper, it was so light and faint,"Barely. Did you hear something about a ancient road... I think," I said

"Ya, that's what I think she is saying." Sadie stopped talking and leaned in more towards the water and listened, "I hear it so much more louder! She says that since her son is here she feels happy and will help."

I leaned in more, "Yeah, well I still hear her softly but can hear her more clearly now."

"She says that there is a ancient road that is being excavated. That if we use it we will find a part of the cure and clues to the next parts!"

"That's great! Not the part about there being more parts but still great," It felt good to have at least a bit of help because I wasn't completely sure we would find the cure but now we had a location to go. I listened and said, "She is saying that if we find the other 2 parts and put them together Walt will be cured right?"

"Yep. She also says that this piece will be easy but the next will be harder and the last one will be very difficult."

"We can handle it." I said kinda arrogently. I started then feeling very postive that we could do it. I always felt like that when it seemed someone or someone actually told me I couldn't do something.

"Yeah, we will. After all we are doing this to save a friend."

We thanked Nephthys and paddled to the shore quickly. I just wanted to leave the river quickly since I didn't feel like fighting Sobek or any other water related god. (Trust me I have had enough fighting for a lifetime.) Then we found the fisher still looking for his boat. I felt bad for the guy just having his boat being robbed away by two teenagers. Sadie and I pretended that we found his boat lying by the water and gave it to him. I quickly asked if he knew about any ancient roads being excavated. He said there was a place being excavated and repaired. He gave us directions and we left before he asked how we found his boat.

**There is chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it! This chapter required a bit of research like where Luxor is and things like that. And remember to REVIEW! I love seeing reading them! Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Into the Tunnel we go

**Hi guys! I am back with yet another chapter! I updated fast this time! Aren't you guys proud? Okay, thanks for the reviews and story alerts! I love them! **

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles and *sigh*Anubis... even though I really wish I did... :l**

Sadie Pov

After the 'little' boat incident we found a cab and he drove us to the area that the road was being excavated on. There were a lot of people cleaning the ancient artifacts and the road that still needed work. I also tourists stopping to see what was going on. It was pretty cool seeing all the sphinx statues and artifacts but we didn't have time to see them closer sadly. I looked around and saw there was a tunnel that yet had to be cleared so I guessed that was where we should go.

"Well, I think we could use a invisibility spell." Carter said.

"Fine by me as long as it works."

I looked around and saw a particular guy staring at us.

"Carter, there is a bloody guy staring this way. He is by the statue of the sphinx, close to the entrance of the tunnel." I whispered to Carter who was looking around for any other ways of getting in the tunnel.

Carter followed my gaze and saw him. "Do you think he is a magician?"

"Why else would he be there? Unless he is here because they are selling 50% off linen clothes in the middle of this ancient road, he is here to protect whatever it is that is inside that tunnel."

Carter glared at me then said, "I will have to do the invisibility spell Zia did then. I have gotten better at it."

"Maybe he is shabti. With one _ha-di _our problem is solved..." I was running out of patience and it was hot outside. My mind wasn't working right sadly.

_Sadie, that man is a real man. Don't do that spell. _Anubis spoke up. He probably saw what I was thinking.

_Great, just bloody great. _I then got an amazing idea, _You can make your self invisible to people right?_

_Yes. _

_Well then, can I do that? _

He thought about it and then replied, _Yes, it is very possible that you can do that. _

_Brilliant._

"Carter, you make yourself invisible with Zia's spell and I'll make myself invisible with Anubis's powers."

"Are you sure? I can make both of us invisible if you want."

"Yes, I am. I don't want you wasting more energy than you need to."

I glanced and the man was now closer to entrance. There were probably more of them inside.

It took a lot of consentration and energy but both of us got our spells to work. We both could see each other which was great and it felt so... interesting being covered by a black cloud that only I and Carter could see. The moment we disapeared man seemed to be relieved. I guess he thought we had left. Oh, what a suprise was he going to get.

We were now a few steps away from the tunnel. I heard a bunch of people talking about where they were going to send the artifacts and how much they are worth, so basicly I didn't really care. We hurried and passed the guy, then got into the tunnel. Let me tell you, it was pitch black inside it. I couldn't see at all and the only thing that gave us light was Carter's invisiblility cloud that shooted sparks every so often.

"Lets start looking." I said and felt around the walls. I could feel some glyphs here and there, and the ocasional statue.

"Sadie, I think I see something. Can you read this?"

I hurried over to where he was and read it. It said: _To whoever shall use the amulet must seek the other two two brothers, Death and the Falcon, together shall be able to pull it away from the sacred rock._

"So, I guess you are the Falcon... and I am Death... flattering." I said.

_Yes, Death. _Anubis nodded his imagineary head and smirked.

_Brilliant Dog Boy. _I snapped back.

"Yeah, now where is the sacred rock?" Carter said and that snapped me back into the mission. We started to look around the tunnel. I felt nothing and Carter too so we kept getting farther and farther into the tunnel. It then occured to me that we hadn't seen a magician, shabti or any other traps. That was not good.

"Sadie! I think I found the rock! Come over here!" exclaimed Carter in his best exclamitory whisper.

"What? I'm coming, just wait there!" I yelled/whispered and followed his voice a bit deeper into the tunnel.

**Okay, there is the chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! :) Remember to tell me if I should do a chapter in Anubis Pov! Currently only like, 3 people have told me if they wanted a chapter in Anubis Pov. ( I would really appreciate it if it were a bigger number! ;))Remember to REVIEW and Happy Thanksgiving! **


	8. Chapter 8 We Find Part of the Cure!

**Hello again! I am back with chapter 8! Yay! Thanks to the reviews and story alerts/favorites! You guys rock! I got 8 reviews for chapter 7! That's awesome! :D I decided to put up this chapter now since suprisingly I finished it earlier than I thought so there is your Thanksgiving present! Aren't you guys happy? Reminder: I would like it if you guys told me if I should do a chapter in Anubis Pov by December 1st. Thanks!**

**dvlkj: Okay, thanks for telling me! :D**

**RANDOMRANTING: Thank you! And yeah... definant crush... ;)**

**CrystalIceFire: Thanks! :)**

**riddle godess: Thanks for telling me! :D**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Thanks, I am glad you liked the chapter! Also I appreciate for telling me to do the Anubis Pov! (I also love him!)**

**Nutty Ashah: Thanks for the review and telling me about the Anubis Pov! I do try t****o update soon with chapters that are left in cliff-hangers! ;)(And yeah, I am pretty good with Cliff-hangers, JK.)**

**ningatuna: Thanks for the review and also telling me to do the Anubis Pov!**

**Jay-Jay-Lynn: Thanks for telling me! I appreciate it! **

Sadie Pov

"What? I'm coming just wait there!" I yelled/whispered and followed his voice a bit deeper into the tunnel. As I ran something grabbed my leg and that might as well have given me a heart attack. It took all my will power to not scream, instead I started punching it. Yes, I was not thinking straight... Then something got whatever it was that got my leg and I barely saw it was a giant jackal. It gave me one look and then left as fast as it appeared.

_Anubis! You in there?_

_Yes, I am always in here these days, you know? _

Where had he learned about sarcasm? I decided to ask later. _Did you send that?_

_Send what? _He asked.

_You know! That huge jackal!_

_No, I did not._

_Then who did?_

_You. _

_I did?_

_Yes, you did. Since you are my host, you now have abilities that I have. When you got scared you unwillingly called out for help and my helper came to your rescue. _

_Oh, okay. By the way you make it sound like I am some damsel in distress._

_Aren't you?_

_Shut it. _I ran to Carter. As I was running I saw some sparks and knew it was Carter's invisibility cloud.

"What took you so long?" He checked to see if I was okay, "Why does you leg have a bruise?"

"As I was running to you, some thing came out of nowhere and attacked me. Then a helper of Anubis came and helped me since my combat magician brother wasn't there."

"But you are okay right?"

"Yes I am." He looked relieved and showed me where the rock was. It didn't seem like a rock, more like a giant ruby with golden hieroglyphics all over it. In the middle was a charm necklace that was half inside and half outside.

"Lets pull it." Carter said and grabbed it.

"Pull it? I thought we were using some spell to get it out of the giant ruby?"

"We could do that but how about we just pull it first and if it doesn't come out we go with your idea."

"Fine." I walked over and we both pulled it. It didn't come out so we pulled harder. We got bad results.

"Okay, lets try your idea."

"Great, I was thinking we both do the _ha-di _spell on it and then the amulet will pop out."

He looked at me as if I were crazy which I might as well have been, "What if we also break the amulet with the spell?"

"We will have to take a chance then..." I said sadly. Bad thought filled my mind up like what if we failed and Walt died or What if once we got it out something stole it from us. I checked my watch and saw it was 11:00 PM. We had been in this tunnel for almost 6 hours! We still needed to get the necklace out though.

"Sadie come over here." Carter stepped in front of the ruby and I followed his example. We both whispered _ha-di _and then the black hieroyglphic for it came to mine while Carter's glyph turned gold. Both of our hieroglyphics then went inside the ruby and it exploded. The charm came flying out and Carter catched it luckily.

"Got it." said Carter. His face was full of shock and surprise. (It was actually pretty hilerious, sadly I didn't have my camera with me. Hey it's true!)

"Great, now what about those clues that Nephthys talked about?"

"I don't know... I totally forgot about that." Carter muttered. (Geez, I think that's the first time the boy hasn't had an answer to something. You know what, I'll just go back to my fabulous story telling okay Carter?)

"Well, then lets start looking _again." _I snapped and turned around to face the walls with the hieroglyphics. I tried to read them but there wasn't much except some sayings and curses that I couldn't really care less. Finally I felt something. It was fragile and I instantly recoginized it as papyrus, Egyptian paper. I was about to grab it when I remembered what had happened when I grabbed that bloody scroll of Ra. Bast had finally gotten it off by doing some spell, and believe me, I _did not_ need another replay of that. Instead I called out to Carter.

"What did you find it?" He asked as he came next to me.

"Why else would I call you here my dear brother? Yes, I am quite sure I have found it but I'm not sure if I should grab it. Remember what happened when I grabbed that scroll of Ra? My hand got stuck to it and was on fire!"

"How could I forget?" He smiled, "Well, if you really don't want to grab it... i'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I showed him where it was. He took a deep breath and grabbed it. I waited for his hand to burst in flames but nothing happened, "See? Nothing to worry about." He said casually and put the scroll in his Duat locker.

"Okay then... lets get out of here now. In case you haven't noticed, its 1:00 AM!" I exclaimed and grabbed his hand. Then we ran and left to the nearest hotel we could find.

**Sooo, how was it? I hope you guys liked it! Remember to REVIEW! Bye guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Our Favorite Feline Visits Us

**Hey there! I am back! :D Thanks for the reviews and story alerts/favorites! I love them! Okay, I am doing the Anubis Pov, just to let you guys know. :) I appreciate all of you guys who said I should do it! You guys are awesome! The Anubis Pov chapter will be up very soon!**

**Carter Pov**

I can't tell you how good it feels to wake up in a fluffy bed after being stuck in a tunnel for more than 7 hours. I turned my head and saw Muffin looking at me. Then it opened its mouth and started talking, "Hello, my kittens! I can't tell you how happy I am to finally have tracked you down. Why didn't you tell me that Sadie is hosting the Dog? I had to get it out of that stupid jackal to finally find out!_" _screamed Bast's voice.

"I'm sorry Bast..." muttered Sadie in her sleep. (I told you, you sleep talk!)

"Bast, we are sorry but we have a good reason! We are on a mission to find the cure for Walt's curse so yeah..." I didn't really know how to explain it and talking to cat was kinda weird for me.

"Carter, my dear, its okay, I know. I want you two to meet me outside of the hotel stat. So, eat breakfast, get dressed and meet me outside okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Sadie. She'll be happy to see you."

"Great! I see you guys later." Then the cat came to my bed and cuddled with me. I guess it wasn't being used to talk for Bast anymore. I got the phone and ordered breakfast. They were going to bring it in 20 minutes. I hung up and turned to see my sister. She actually looked peaceful when she was sleeping. I walked by her bed and shook her slightly. She didn't wake up so I shook her more and said, "Sadie, its time to wake up."

"Hmm?"

"We have to eat and get dressed. Our favorite feline is waiting." I explained.

"What? Is Bast here?" She got up fast and looked around, "Wait, where is she? And why is Muffin here?" She asked and grabbed Muffin and petted her.

"Outside, and I'll explain later now come on, lets get dressed because our breakfast will be here in 15 minutes." I said.

"Fine." She yawned and we were done changing in 10 minutes. The breakfast came a bit later and we ate quickly while I explained why Muffin had appeared out of nowhere. Then we raced down with Muffin to see Bast. She was in her usual body suit, "My kittens!" She exclaimed and hugged us both, she looked at Sadie, "Sadie! Why in the world would you host that dog?"

Sadie nervously laughed, "Well, I needed to. He is being very helpful you know."

"Yeah, sooo helpful." I muttered. (Sadie, it wasn't me neccesarliy. It was more Horus.)

"Stupid dog..." Bast turned to Sadie, "Sadie, I need you to understand that if I act mean its because of... Anubis. Not you."

"I know." she smiled and then something happened, she glared at Bast, "I am not going to hurt Sadie, Cat. You of all gods should know that."

"You better not..." Bast growled.

"Of course I won't" Sadie gave one last glare and then turned to normal, "I am so sorry Bast! It was all Dog Boy who couldn't control himself! I am so sorry!"

"I know it's not you. Don't worry about it." Bast smiled.

"Okay, so we have to go to Cairo. Will you come Bast?" I asked.

"No, I can't. I have to go back to protect Ra, but I came here to give you both these," Bast brought out two cat amulets, a wad of money, and 2 airplane tickets, "They are for protection, I want to be able to see you two. The tickets, you will need and the money to. If you need help just call okay?" She handed us the items.

Sadie looked grateful, which was pretty weird for her, "Thank you, Bast. We really appreciate it," she hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks. We appreciate it," Bast grabbed me and hugged us both. I have to admit it was kinda embarressing being hugged by a goddess in the middle of the street. A lot of people gave us weird looks and Sadie glared at them. It is sometimes nice having a sister like that. (Ouch! It was a complement!)

"Okay, I better get going before they notice I am gone, Take care of yourselves! Bye! Oh, and keep Muffin!" Bast turned into a Persian Cat and ran.

Sadie grabbed Muffin and carried her, "Well, I guess we should put the amulets on." She grabbed one out of my hand and popped it on her neck.

I put mine on and hoped that Horus wouldn't take it as a _Take me as a host! _sign.

"Hey, can I see that scroll we got at the tunnel?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," I got it out of my locker and handed it to her. We walked along the street to get a cab. We got a cab finally and asked the guy to take us to the airport.

"So we have to go to the Egyptian Musuem now, right?"

"Yeah, we have to go to Cairo _again._" I sighed, "Oh well.."

Sadie was glaring at no one in particular, "I wish Anubis had told us that there was part of the cure in Cairo." She muttered.

"That would have been very helpful." I responded.

"Jackal head says that there is a certain way we have to find the parts. Whatever that means." She handed me the scroll and I put it in my Duat locker.

I looked out the window, "Well, okay then."

The cab got to the airport and let us out. Suprisingly it seemed like they didn't notice Muffin. We used our tickets and got on the plane to Cairo, Egypt.

**Okay, there is chapter 9! I hope you guys liked it! :D Remember to REVIEW! Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10 Being in air can be dangerous

**Hello! I am still alive! Okay, I am so sorry for not updating fast! So, if you want to hear why, meet me at the end of the chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and story alerts/favorites! I really appreciate it! Well, now here is the new chapter!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles! **

**Sadie Pov**

(Carter! Hand over the mic now!) Sorry about the noise, but my wonderful brother is a mic hog. Anywho, as Carter was saying, we got on the airplane with no problems. I got on and took my seat next to Carter who got the window seat. We got pizza and relaxed. As I was about to play some songs on my iPod, Anubis decided to speak up.

_There is something wrong here. _

_What? _

_I don't know but I can sense it._

_Ohhhkay. I am glad we have a Dog Boy who is able to sense and smell things!_

_Very funny._

I smiled to myself and popped my earphones in and started listening to a song by Adele. As I listened I felt Anubis get alertive and interested.

_What is that?_

_It's called a iPod. It let's you hear music. It is very useful. _I said as if I were explaining it to a toddler.

_I know what it is, but who is singing?_

_Adele_

_Do you like her music? _He asked.

_Yes, I am quite fond of it. _I responded. He nodded and returned to listening. I never thought a 5,000 year old funeral god would actually be interested in music by Adele. I kept on thinking of that and the possibilities of Horus being a crazy Adele fan when suddenly out of nowhere all of the people were frozen and Carter and I were the only ones consience. My _Ba _might as well have flown right out of me when I saw three bloody Serpopard out of the closed window.

_That's what I sensed. They are serpopards, probably here to stop you from getting the cure or to annoy you. _

"How in the duat did these three get so tall?" I looked out the window and saw the airplane was going down as if we were landing, "Oh, no."

"Sadie, we need to make sure the passengers don't get hurt," Carter totally ignnored my last comment and grabbed his _khopesh _out of the air and looked ready to fight.

_Sadie, stay calm. You have fought these before. You can again. _Anubis tried to cheer me up.

_Yes, I did, but Bast defeated them._

I grabbed my wand out and my staff, "Let's jump out. It's not that far and I have gotten better at turning myself into a Kite."

Carter looked at me as if I had suggested _Let's stand here and do nothing while the serpopards eat us!, _"No, you'll just get stuck as a bird again."

"No, I won't. I have gotten better at it and it's probably the best thing to do."

"Fine, but only since it seems we have no other choice." I hurried and opened a window in the very back where no on was sitting and Carter put our things in his Duat locker. Before I thought of myself as a bird I got a last bite of pizza while Carter stared at me. I ignored it and then we both thought of ourselves as birds and _voila _I was a beautilful Kite and Carter a cool Falcon. We flew out and I could sense a rodent below me but I resisted. We both flew down towards the ground close enough to not be seen by them. I thought of myself as my normal sarcastic self and all that and felt it working. I guess being calm does help. After a bit I looked down and saw myself in my human body. Carter was busy getting out my things and his from his locker and handing them to me when I heard the monsters looking for us.

"Carter, they are coming." I whispered and looked to see the airplane still making its way down on a parking lot. Carter got his _khopesh_ and we ran over to where they could see us, "Hey, you filthy demons!" I yelled and we jumped right into action.

**Okay, there is the new chapter! I know it's kinda short but the next one should be bigger. My reason for not updating was that I had the flu and well it pretty much isolated me. and I had a Karate Promotion Test two days ago and I had been trying to get better and be able to do it since I didn't feel so sick. I am better though! And I should be able to update soon. Well, REVIEW! Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Anubis Tells This Part

**Hello, I am back! Okay, now seriously? Only 2 reviews? Am I not writing good or something? Haha jk, but I would appreciate knowing if you guys like it. But enough of that, thanks to the people that did review and added the story to their favorites/alerts! Okay, now on to the long awaited chapter! ;D**

**I don't own anything sadly. **

**Anubis Pov**

I'll tell this part considering Sadie just shoved the microphone to me.

I watched and gave advice as Sadie and Carter fought the serpopards. Carter swinged at one while another one was being slapped around by Sadie. Yes, I do mean literally being slapped by Sadie. The third demon was spitting out venom by where Sadie and Carter were.

_Anubis, how do you summon toilet paper?_

_Toilet paper?_

_Yes, how? You did it when we first met._

_It's called linen by the way. Imagine yourself doing it. _

_That easy? Thanks toilet paper guy._

I ignored her comment (Ouch.) and watched as Sadie summoned the linen easily and commanded it to wrap around the third demon. The demon fell over and crumbled to pieces. As I offered more advice I felt my soul being tugged to the Land of the Dead. Both were doing good, so I left the bigger portion of my soul with Sadie and let the other part leave to where it was being called.

I saw Osiris waiting for me, "Hello Anubis, glad to see you could make it." Osiris and Julius greeted.

"Hello, sir."

Osiris smiled, "Listen, my wife and I need you to bring our children here as soon as possible. We need to talk about certain matters at hand and they and you need to be here to listen."

My head tilted a bit, "I understand. I'll bring them as soon as I can." I stood to leave.

"You know you don't have to act so formal to me right Anubis?" Osiris asked.

"Uh-yes, I know it's... just a habit." I turned so he wouldn't see my face turn slightly red. "Well, if that's all you need I'll be on my way."

"Goodbye. Take care of Sadie and Carter" said Osiris and I walked off and let my soul be back to my host. They only were battling one serpopard and by the looks of it they were winning. I was glad for them. Carter swinged once more and the monster fell over and vanished.

"Good job, Carter." She playfully hit him.

Carter wiped off some dust off his clothes, "Thanks. You did good to."

"Well, where are we?" Sadie looked around, "It looks like we are in the middle of no where! This is just like plain desert!"

Carter grabbed a amulet he had with him, "Well, lets start looking around for the airplane. The people probably are just awakening."

"Yeah, lets go help out unconscious people!" exclamied Sadie and both started to walk.

**Break :D**

* * *

><p>Sadie and Carter managed to get to Cairo and got a hotel to stay in. That night I visited Sadie in a dream. She was in her human form, and standing by a tombstone near a big oak tree. I walked behind her, "Well, look you aren't a chicken anymore."<p>

"How kind of you to notice." She turned around and glared.

"No problem." I smirked when she glared, "However, I need to take you and Carter to your parents as soon as possible. I have an idea but I don't know how you will like it," she seemed to be staring very intensely at me, "Sadie?"

"Uh-what?"

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my shirt?" I looked down at my black shirt to make a point.

"Yes, Anubis, you do." She gave me a sympathetic look (surely it was fake), "It's a big hairy spider."

"Well, luckily I live in the Land of the Dead and it's infested with them. I am used to them."

Her eyes grew wide, "Wh-wh-what?"

I smiled, it was hard not to since she punched my arm, "Anyway, when you wake up, I would appreciate you making a portal to the Land of the Dead."

"A portal? If you haven't noticed I am not you. I can't just make portals pop out of nowhere! I can't do it like you did when we finished the battle with Set, or when you came to get us after we got Ra back, or... when you helped out in my birthday." she muttered the last part.

I was taken back by that last comment, but I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

She blushed, "Well, I will try I guess." She sounded really confused.

"Look, Sadie, I don't think this would be the time to talk about it but I do like you... a lot. But right now we have are on a mission for the cure... for Walt." I said the last part slowly. It's not that I didn't like Walt, more like I didn't like him being so close to Sadie.

"Yeah... the cure," she then turned back to her normal self, "Any who, teach me to do the portal. You of course should know how right?"

"Yes. It's like opening a locker in the Duat. Except that since there isn't a pyramid or obilesk, you will have to concentrate much more. Don't worry though, I will be there to guide you."

"Great, just great. Now I have to concentrate much more then I can. Thank you so much!" She glared.

"I'm sorry Sadie. I need to take you two to your parents, and it's the quickest way."

"Fine. I'll do it. You are very lucky mister." She pointed her index finger at me accusingly while I smiled and let her go back to her dreamless sleep.

**Okay, so how was it? I think it was way to OOC but you guys might not. I would REALLY appreciate REVIEWS! **

**Bye! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Seeing Our Dead Parents

**Hey! What's up? You guys are awesome! The story is over 40 reviews now and heading to 50! I am so happy! :D I could hug you guys! Well... I don't know any of you but if I did I would! :) I am making this chapter, two chapters combined since you guys gave me a lot of suggestions, and support! :D So this is a thank you chapter! :)**

**I don't own the TKC or Sadie and Anubis would have a lot more scenes together and Walt would have never existed! ***Somewhere out there Walt is offended*****

**Sadie Pov**

Anubis let me go back to sleep and luckily my _ba _didn't feel the need to go take trips after. I woke up in my comfortable bed with my light blue cover my head; I pulled them off and saw Carter all changed and ordering pizza.

"Glad to see you woke up sleepy head." Carter joked.

I threw a pillow at him, I didn't have the energy to come up with something off the top of my head. I felt like going back to bed and forgetting all about the meeting with my parents today or the fact that we still needed to find the second part of the cure. Normally, I would feel so enthusiastic and glad that we were going to see our deceased parents but not today. They didn't even know I was hosting the adoptive son of the god my dad was hosting. The pizza guy knocked and handed the pizza to Carter. I groaned, "Carter, when we finish up eating we have to go meet mum and dad."

"Wait, why are you in a bad mood if we are seeing our parents?" I swear he is so thick sometimes.

"Because, my dear brother, I am hosting the adoptive son of the god dad's hosting and I have to be the one that opens up our transportation there and we are on a very dangerous mission." I rambled.

Carter almost dropped his slice of pizza, "Sadie, it's not like they are going to be mad at you for helping out a friend and possibly finding a lost cure." He handed me a slice of pepperoni pizza, "As for the transportation, how exactly are you getting us to the Land of the Dead?"

I munched on the pizza, "Anubis, told me in a dream that I had to do a portal out of nowhere if I wanted to get there fast. "

"So he just expects that out of you?" his voice was suddently kinda protective and not normal.

"Carter? It's not like that. He will help out. Why else would I be his host then?"

"Well, at least he will help out..."

I rolled my eyes. Why did brothers have to be so over protective? I finished up my pizza and gladly took another slice. I needed to eat well so I had enough energy to do the bloody portal and not pass out, after all.

_Good you are awake. Ready to see your parents? _Anubis asked right in the middle of me biting my pizza.

_Oh sure! Why not? It's not like I am the one who is doing the portal. Oh, wait it is! _I snapped at him.

_I am sorry but I can't do it right now. You on the other hand can._

_Whatever. We will talk about this later. _

I put on my linen clothes and combed my hair. Trust me, you do _not _want to see me in the morning. It's a horrible scene... (You didn't have to agree Carter!)

"Ready?" Carter called from outside the bathroom. Did he not have patience?

"I will be ready when I am ready." I said and smiled. I quickly dyed a streak of dark blue. Satisfied, I opened the door and saw Carter watching TV. He was watching the news where it talked about their being pieces of ruby scattered in Luxor, Egypt.

He looked at me, "Okay, are you _now _ready?"

"Yes, it appears I am." I responded.

Carter turned off the TV, "Great. I guess now you start doing the portal." I nodded.

_Anubis! Start guiding me! _I half yelled, half said.

_Concentrate Sadie, just concentrate. _

_Oh yeah, since it's sooo easy. _

_Concentrate. _He repeated. I closed my eyes and tried to do as he said. I focused on just the portal and only the portal. _Good, now it's like opening your Duat locker. _He said. I thought, about how you do your combination except that I was opening it instead. _Great! Now imagine yourself standing infront of your portal. _I did as he instructed. _Open your eyes. _I slowly opened them. My portal had worked!

"Good job, Sadie!" Carter exclaimed and held my arm since I almost lost balance.

I smiled. I still couldn't believe I did that I had actually done it!, "Thanks. Now come on." I grabbed Carter's arm and we went inside the my portal. We appeared infront of Osiris' throne. My blue dad was sitting upon it and my mum was standing by his side in a ghostly white dress. They were both smiling. I felt nervous yet excited but I tried to force a smile on my face. I shook off some sand I had in my jeans, I then noticed Anubis was standing behind us.

"Hi, Mom and Dad." Carter greeted.

"Hey, Mum, Dad. How nice to see you!" I said.

"Sadie, Carter, look how much you have grown!" My mum exclaimed and hugged us both well kinda, more like trespassed us.

Anubis stepped forward and stood next to Dad, "Thank you, Anubis." Anubis nodded. Dad turned to face us, "Hello, my children. I bet you are wondering why we have called to see you."

"Yeah, we were wondering why. Care to tell us, Mum, Dad?" I said and looked at Carter who was looking at them.

"We have matters to discuss with you two and Anubis." Mum responded seriously and dad nodded. That's exactly what I wanted to avoid. They were on to us! Probably because they found out I was hosting Anubis and that we were in a quite dangerous mission with very low chances of succeding. Not good... I quickly glanced at Anubis. He was staring at me but didn't seem nervous. Like I said before, he would make a _wonderful _actor.

_Anubis, do you know why we are here?_

_No. I have no idea. _He responded.

"Well, since you called us, I suppose it's important." Carter said.

Dad sighed, "Well..." he stood up, "Anubis, would you please bring a table and chairs for us?" Dad asked.

"Yes, sir." Anubis made a round linen table and chairs pop out of nowhere.

"Thank you Anubis." Said my mum. We all sat in the six chairs. Anubis sat next to me and Carter on the other side of me. I noticed my nervousness was rubbing off on Carter who was playing around with a little scrap of linen.

"No problem." Anubis said.

Dad smiled at him, then began, "Okay, we need to talk to you three, about-"

"Wait! Before you tell start, can I ask something?" I interrupted; I wanted to delay this conversation as much as I could. What if they knew about our little secret and were gonna punish us?Well, the possibilities of that were slim but possible. Then again... we hadn't seen them in a while so they could have changed in that short amount of time. Wow, I am paranoid.

"Of course." Mum responded and dad focused on me.

I snapped out of it and fake smiled, "Well... you know how we are... having trouble with Horus?" I asked at the top of my head. I glanced at Anubis who looked adoreably confused and Carter looked at me with a s_omethings-wrong-with-you _look.

"Trouble with Horus?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, he i-"

"What she means, is that Horus has treated us coldly since we got Ra back," quickly said Carter.

Both our parents looked at each other and looked pretty confused. Finally, dad talked, "Oh, I see. Well, I'm afraid there really isn't much we can do. Horus is like he is."

"Well then. Thanks for the help!" I shook my head in the sad motion.

Dad talked, "So, as we were saying, we are here to talk about how a certain two children are on a mission with slim chances of succeding and one of them is hosting a certain death god." I expected a mad voice but he sounded amused. I was quite confused. (Haha, yeah Carter, amused and confused, rhyme! What a wonderful discovery!)

"Um- so, what would the name of those... people be?" Carter asked. He didn't quite look at them in the eyes and I can definently understand why.

"Well, you know, just Sadie, Carter and Anubis." Mum answered; she definently didn't sound angry.

I glanced at Anubis, he spoke, "Wait, it wasn't their fault. As for the hosting, I'll take full responsiblity for it."

_Anubis! Are you crazy?_

_Sadie, I'm taking the blame for this. I would never let you or your brother take it. _He responded.

Both dad and mum smiled, "We aren't mad! We are proud of you three!" Dad exclamied. I did _not _expect that...

"Really?" I asked. This just didn't make any sense.

"Yes, really. We are proud that you would do that for a friend and that Anubis would also help out. Anubis, Osiris is also as proud as I am." Dad smiled.

"Well, then... thanks." Anubis said. He looked like he was trying to process what had just happened.

Mum laughed, "Okay, what we need to tell you is that the second piece is very old and fragile. It is going to be heavily protected and we just can't let you two go in there without much protection. She took out a bracelet and a ring, "These are for you to wear. If you are in a tough situation, these should help. Just order them to save you." She handed me the bracelet and Carter the ring, "As for you Anubis, this is for you." She brought out a black necklace and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Anubis smiled and put on the necklace.

"Thanks mum and dad. We really appreciate it." I said. This really hadn't gone as I had expected. I thought we would be scolded or embarressed or worse... I put on the bracelet. It was made out of solid gold and had the 'glyph for _ankh . _in the center. Which meant life. It was simple, yet great.

"Yes, thanks. You are awesome parents." Carter half smiled and put on his ring.

Dad's smile shrank, "You're all welcome. Now, we need to warn you about what you will see inside..."

**:)How was it? Tell me! So REVIEW! I love reading them and they get you big updates like these! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Seeing Our Dead Parents II

**Merry Christmas! I am back! ;D Thanks for the reviews and alerts/favorites! You guys are awesome! Oh, and I also wanted to thank those who reviewed my one-shot, The Party! So, if you haven't read it, head on over to it! Well, this is my Christmas present for you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own TKC!<strong>

**Carter Pov**

Dad's smile shrank and he shifted, "You're all welcome. Now, we need to warn you about what you will see inside." That didn't sound so good, especially the way dad said it. It seemed more like he was talking at someone's funeral and let me tell you, that is _never _good.

"Is it really that bad?" Sadie wrinkled her nose. Her voice was filled with anger and confusement.

Mom stepped forward, "I'm afraid it is that bad. That's why we need to talk to you two and Anubis." I had totally forgotten about Anubis. He was sitting by Sadie and was listening with his head slightly turned to one side.

"Once you get in the museum, try to act as normal as you can. Here, wear these," Dad, tossed me a backpack. I opened it and inside there were clothes. Three pairs of clothes though...

"Dad, why are there three pairs of clothes? I can see why we would need two, but who's is the other one?" I asked

Dad responded, "Anubis. He will need to be there with you two. There will be a lot of curses and bad things guarding the next piece, Anubis is an expert at spotting them."

Anubis seemed embarresed,"How am I to appear in the mortal world? I can only appear in places of death."

"That necklace we gave you. It has enough power for you to be outside in the mortal world for one day with your host and Carter." Mom responded this time, Anubis looked down at his necklace. He nodded.

Sadie seemed like she was thinking, "Okay then. But I have one question, how would you two know so much about this?" She stared intently at our parents. I mean, seriously, her stare was pretty creepy. (Ow!)

Mom smiled a bit, "When your father and I were still alive, we went to try to find the cure for the curse. We were pretty young, you and Carter weren't born yet, but when Carter and you were born, we stopped. Julius and I couldn't risk you two getting harmed. We however didn't get as far as you did but instead took a bunch of curses. It was horrid." Dad and mom smiled as if remembering it.

"Well, then. Thanks for telling me... 13 years later." Sadie fake smiled and sat down on her linen chair. I seriously don't understand her, I mean one minute she is sad the next happy and then angry? I really need to check out a book on sisters.

"When you get in there, you have to take out the amulet you found in Luxor. It will glow the closer you get to the next part of the cure. After, you will have to find a way of getting threw all the curses. Then, you run." Dad explained.

"Run?" Sadie and I both asked.

"Yes, you will have probably made a lot of alarms go off by the time you get the cure."

"Great, just great..." Sadie muttered, and looked scarier than before. She actually reminded me of how Zia looked when I rescued her. Not how she looked just how she reacted. I missed Zia, a lot. Oh, look at me, I'm lovesick... at 14.

Anywho, Dad talked again,"I'm sorry my darling, but it's just how it is. I know you and Carter can do it though." Sadie nodded, but not in a _I understand dear father! _way.

I glanced down and saw Anubis' hand holding Sadie's. Well, then... I turned away quickly and instead looked at mom and dad, "Well, you can stay a bit longer if you wish. I have business to take care of." Dad got up, hugged us both and patted Anubis on the back.

"Take care you three. I know you will find the cure," Mom smiled, and vanished.

"I guess we go now." I said and got up. Anubis made the table and chairs disappear, and Sadie petted Ammit.

Sadie sighed, "Bye Ammit."

Anubis spoke up, "I'll lead you two out." He held out his hand and I was about to say _No, really. I'm good _when I noticed it was for Sadie. Okay, that would have been kinda embarresing... We followed him threw a black door and were back in the hotel.

**Okay how was it? Tell me! I did this chapter fast, so yeah... I also need to tell you guys, that I'm getting overloaded with essays, math, and other homework, so I might not update as fast. Sorry! But I need to get good grades this term and can't risk it! *sigh* I will try to hurry though! :) Merry Christmas, and, REVIEW! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14 Riding to the Musuem

**Hey guys, Happy Early New Year's Eve! I'm back, with a new chapter for New Years! *smiles* Okay, thanks to my reviewers, and alerts/favorites people for the last chapter!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Anubis, *sigh* but I might once I complete my world domination plan... I mean teehee!**

**Sadie Pov**

We tumbled out of the portal into our glorious hotel room.

"Ouch..." Carter mumbled. I looked down and saw I had landed on top of him. No wonder my fall hadn't hurt so bad.

"Oh, sorry... but you are lucky I don't weigh so much." I got off of him and brushed the extra sand I had gained during the portal ride. Stupid sand. Carter slowly got up and shaked off the excess sand as well.

_Well, at least you are lucky you aren't in some desert. It could be a lot worse, _Anubis said.

I rolled my eyes, _Uh-huh._

My brother straightend his shirt, "Let's get our stuff and get out. We might as well use our time wisely."

I put on the clothes from the backpack and so did Carter. The clothes were new dark blue jeans, a _I Want My Mummy _t-shirt and leather jacket. Carter had on the same shirt just bigger and black jeans with a hoodie. I thought to myself what I had gotten myself into, I sighed, it was so bloody difficult, but it was, after all, for Walt. It took 5 minutes for me to get my stuff in my Duat locker and Carter, of course had it done in less than 3 seconds. It really wasn't fair... (Carter I'm telling this part, so shut it.)

"Kay, I'm ready." I called out to Carter.

He smirked, "Took you long enough." I did my famous glare, and we walked out of the room. We took the elevator and called a cab after we got outside. Luckily, a cab answered and came.

"And, where would you two, like to go?" asked the cab guy in perfect English, wow, he spoke English. This was like the 2nd guy that actually spoke what we understood easily. He was a plump, bald guy, with a green shirt, jeans, and a dark green cap.

"We need to go to the Egyptian Musuem." Carter replied.

The guy nodded, "Oh yes. We'll get there in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks." Both of us told him.

_Hey Carter let me see the scroll. _I told him, using my Walt-made charm, I didn't need a cab driver hearing our private conversations.

_Wait a sec... here. _He handed me the scroll that contained the places we had to go next. So, let me tell you what it had on it. Basicly, there were three bullets on it. Number One, had the location: Luxor, Egypt. Number Two, had the location: Cairo, Egypt - The Egyptian Musuem. Number Three had nothing on it, yet. It revealed the locations one by one.

_So, are you gonna make yourself pop up when we get there? _I asked Anubis.

_Yes, we must use our time carefully. After all, I only have 24 hours to help you two._

_Well, yeah. _I replied. I was secretly happy he was gonna be there, with us. I mean, I haven't seen him in front of me since the first day of our quest. This was like our 5th day out. I... well... missed him. But I wasn't going to tell him that, of course. I could feel him trying to see deeper in my thoughts, and he did it on accident, which was weird. I admit I had tried one or a few more times to see what he was thinking but he was pretty protective of his thoughts. I can't blame him though, I was just as protective to.

_Here, Carter. _He took it and it disappeared as soon as he got it. For a moment there, I was all like, _Oh no! Some bloody force out there stole our scroll!, _but Carter didn't seem the least bit worried, so then that led to the only other thing: he put it in his Duat locker.

I sighed and looked out the window. There were a lot of tourists out there. Many were taking pictures with statues, and whatnot. Gods, they were lucky, not being chased by magicians, or trying to find a lost cure. I mentally sighed again. Then my mind wandered off to Walt. What was he doing? Was he feeling okay? I hoped he was. It was so bloody unfair that he had to end up with that stupid curse. I mean really, one of the 2 guys, I had really liked was on the verge of dying. He looked like he was so healthy, he would play basketball, jog, look incredibly hot, and cute, so it didn't make sense that he was dying. I kept thinking of that, when I felt a bit curiosity and jealousy: Anubis, that probably him.

_So, thinking about Walt? _He probably saw that I noticed him sneaking around in my mind.

_Yep, might I ask, why the jealousy? _I asked.

_What are you talking about? _

_You of all people, er.. gods, should know. _If I had been face to face with that Jackal Boy, by this point I would have been glaring at him and close to using some spell on him.

_Sadie, really, what in the Duat are you talking about? _Wow, he was pretty persistant.

_You being... you know what, just forget about it. _I decided to let him off the hook. If he was going to tell me, it might as well be in person. It had already been 20 minutes, 10 more to go. I turned and saw Carter looking at me with a strange face.

"What are you looking at?"

He pointed to his head, and I nodded. It seemed like he understood I had, had a previous conversation with Death Boy.

_Sadie?_

_Hmm?_

_I need you and Carter to find me a restroom for me to appear in. I don't know if I'll appear in my Egyptian clothing or Natural clothing. _He said it, and I knew he felt uncomfortable telling me.

I felt like cracking up, and was well... kinda interested in the subject, _Oh Jackal Boy, fine I'll tell Carter... when we get to our destination. _He nodded inside my head. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, here is your stop you two." We thanked and handed him the money. We got out in front of the musuem.

"Hey, Carter, the god inside my head, is to ashamed of being seen in public in his man-skirt and jewelry, since there is a possibility that he might appear like that when he comes to help us. I know quite funny, I mean reall-" I was interrupted by Anubis who decided to take matters into his own hands, "What Sadie is trying to say, is that I need you two to find a restroom or somewhere private for me to appear." If my body hadn't been taken control of, I would have laughing about how funny Carter's expression was.

_Anubis! _I screamed at him. I _hated _it when some god took control!

_Sorry but you weren't really getting to the point. _

_And you just had to take control, didn't you? _

_Sorry, I really am sorry. _

_Save it. _I snapped at him. Really, could he not just say, _Hey, we don't have much time, so could you please, please, please hurry oh mighty Sadie? _Okay, maybe not those exact words, but still.

"Ohhkay... Look, I'm sure there is a bathroom here or inside the musuem." He looked over to the musuem, "Let's pay our tickets and then find a bathroom."

"Well, that's a good idea." I grabbed my brother's arm and we walked casually to the doors of the Egyptian Musuem.

**Okay, how was it? It didn't really include much action but I kinda wanted a chapter with them just bonding and the occasional fighting with eachother but the next chapter will include more action. That I can promise you. Anyway, Please REVIEW! I love reading them! Happy New Year! See ya in 2012! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 We Shatter Glass!

**Hey! Well, I'm back with the 15th chapter, and really want to thank you guys for all the support you have given me since I started! You guys are the best! :) I now have 63 reviews! :D**

**Okay, I have never been to the Egyptian Musuem so, this is most likely not how it looks like. I don't own TKC, or Annie... *sigh***

**Sadie Pov**

We bought our tickets and got in the museam with no trouble. It was amazing inside, there were statues, paintings and carvings and the place was overall huge. While I searched for a bathroom, my dear brother got caught up in looking at the artifacts.

"Carter." I said in a calm voice. I wasn't gonna yell infront of all of the visitors. That, could be embarrassing...

He turned and looked at me, "Oh, sorry." I grabbed his arm and we looked for a place for Anubis.

"Oh, over there." Carter and I headed to the corner and sure enough, it said _Restrooms. _"Well, I'll go with Anubis, wait, you would have to go to..." Carter blinked. I realized the problem then, I was a girl hosting a guy god, if we went to the _Women's _bathroom, Anubis coming out would be wrong. If we went to the _Men's _bathroom, me going inside would be wrong to.

"Umm... that's not good." I muttered. Then, I got a brilliant idea, "Wait, we could ask if there are those _Family _restrooms!" Carter's face lit up.

"Good idea. Who knew you actually had a brain inside your head." He teased me and earned a light punch to the arm. At least I was nice enough to let it be a _light _punch. We talked to a worker and he said those type of restrooms were in the other corner. Carter thanked him and we hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. We _really_ didn't need a guy walking in right at the moment Anubis burst in.

"Okay, I'll tell Anubis to pop in." I told Carter who nodded at me.

_Anubis, you in there?_

I swear he rolled his eyes at me, _No, Sadie, I'm not here._

_Anyway, you can come out now Jackal Boy. _

He nodded his head and immediatly I felt a big part of him go away, but not all of it, I could still sense I was hosting him.

I looked infront of me and black smoke filled the area. Carter and I coughed and after 10 seconds it went away. Standing right infront of Carter and I was Anubis... shirtless. I know what you are thinking, _OMG, does he have a lot of muscle? _or, _Sadie, I envy you! __Did you take a picture? _Well, my answers are: YES! and No... sadly I didn't have my camera.

But anyway, back to the story. Well, as I said he was shirtless and had a beach towel wrapped around his waist. He was in Egyptian form, obviously, and had a golden coller. Over the coller was the necklace our parents gave to him. I looked at him and stared for who knows how long until my senses came back and I quickly looked away while I felt my face turn red. I hate him for being so bloody gorgeous...

Anubis stood there looking pretty uncomfortable until Carter coughed nervously, "Umm... here. There is a little room there where you can change. Sadie and I will wait here." He tossed the backpack to Anubis and then he walked to the room. I can't tell you how grateful I am to Carter for talking to him. After one second, Anubis came back all dressed in the clothes mum and dad had sent. He was in black jeans (they fit him quite well), a plain black shirt, and his usual black leather jacket.

"I'm ready." Anubis said and opened the for me. I walked through and the two boys catched up.

"Okay, do you sense anything Anubis? Any curses? Traps?" Carter asked him.

I still couldn't keep my mind off of that stupid jackal. Why did he have to be so bloody hot? I was off in my little dream world before I knew it, until Anubis spoke, "Yes... over there in the middle of the musuem is something. Carter, can I see the amulet?"

Carter popped out the amulet that we had gotten in Luxor. He handed it to Anubis who studied it, "Well, isn't it supposed to glow the closer we get to it?"

I had been quiet for long enough I decided and spoke, "Yeah, mum and dad said it would glow. So if Jackal boy says that it's in the middle we should take it there. We of course can't take it now, or we would cause a commotion. I say we either put a spell on all of the tourists and make them sleep or wait until it's night." I finished and saw both of the guys staring at me like I had just done a backflip or something.

"Wow, Sadie, that's a good plan. I say we put a spell on the people. If we do it at night there will be many more alarms for the artifacts protection, so let's do it while it's day." Carter said.

Anubis said, Yes, I agree. It will just take one second." I didn't know what 'one second' meant until I saw him form a black orb in his palm. It grew larger and larger until it was as big as my head. Carter and I watched in amusement until we it stared getting smaller and smaller. It disapeared and when I turned around everyone was lying on the ground snoring their heads off. I mean really, it was quite loud.

"Thanks." Carter said and smiled, while I was a whole different story.

"Anubis that was amazing!" I exclaimed and hugged him, without knowing it. I realized it, and quickly stopped. My ears were so red, and that bloody jackal had a smirk on his face.

"Well, thank you Sadie, and Carter. Though, the hug wasn't necessary, but appreciated." He smiled. I really hated him for that, but I let it go, since I still couldn't find my voice. Sad, isn't it?

I glared and decided to walk to the middle of the musuem. In the middle was a huge glass rectangle that touched the ceiling, and inside was a large open sarcophagus. In the sarcophagus was a mummy that held a golden tablet with writings on it. I looked up at it, and wow, that was giant. How was I, going to get up there? I cursed and saw Carter looking up and Anubis pulling out the amulet. Sure enough, it started to glow and black color.

"So, any ideas?" I asked. Honestly, I was stumped.

Carter answered, "Well, I could make my avatar and try to move it." He said it more like a question. I looked at him, and wondered what went on in his head. Maybe Zia thoughts, or war strategies?

"That's a good plan, but not now. If we do that now, we will trigger curses. I can take care of them, so you two, stand back." Jackal boy ordered. We both did as he instructed and watched as he climbed up until he was way up high. He muttered something and the whole musuem started to shake. I instinctivly grabbed Carter's hand and thought: _Oh, great. Dog Boy is gonna get us killed! _

"Anubis! What the bloody heck?" I yelled to him, but he didn't reply. Well, then... It shook for a few more seconds until it stopped as quick as it started. Anubis climbed off and was sweating and breathing quite hard.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked him.

He took off his jacket, which revealed his arm muscles, "I'm okay. It's just that there was a lot more curses then I expected. There might be small ones left, so be careful, please."

"Haha, well, we will try, but who knows?" I smirked. He stared at me in amusement and I tried to ignore it. (It was bloody hard to!)

Carter looked at me then spoke, "Well, we are going to have to break threw the glass, so I suggest Sadie and I do that. Anubis, you have done a lot, thanks." Anubis nodded. We moved people out of the way until we had a big circle free of people, but us.

"Okay, let's do my favorite spell!" I exclaimed. Hey, it had been a while since I had done it. Anyway, we both spoke _Ha-di. _Instantly the glass shattered and now, we could get the golden tablet on the mummy's hands.

**How was it? I hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot to me when you do! Well, take care, and Adios! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 I Fall off my Avatar

**Hey there! I am back! :D Thanks for the reviews! I love them! You guys are the best! *Hands virtual cookies to reviewers***

**Okay, this is most likely not how the museum is, but I have never been to it, so it's how I imagine it. I don't TKC!**

**Carter Pov**

Well, as my sister said we made the glass explode. It took a lot of energy, especially on something that big. The glass had been big enough to have a giraffe in there easily. I had lost a lot of energy, so I was sitting and eating some Twix, I had. I had to rest.

Sadie was breathing hard, "Well, that was great! Now, we need to climb up there and get t-"

"No, you have to rest. I'm not going to let you climb up there in the state you are." Anubis stood up and walked towards Sadie. She was going to punch him when she stumbled and he caught her. Wow, I swear that could have been rehearsed.

She yelled, "I'm okay! Gods, it's only temporary."

"Sadie, Anubis is right. I don't want you fainting or falling." I offered her water and she drank all of it. Man, was she thirstly...

"Thanks," she looked at Anubis, "I'm well, thanks you very much! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to climb that mummy." She hesitantly got up and slowly made her way to the mummy. It was huge, and I could have stood there admiring it all day, but we weren't here on vacation. This was really serious.

I grabbed her arm, "No, Sadie, you aren't. You are kinda weak, I will do it. Oh, and not that I mean you are always weak, but you know what I mean." I smiled at her glare, "Plus, I have an idea that involves no climbing."

"And that would be?' Asked Anubis. He was standing by Sadie and holding her back from climbing the mummy.

Technically, it wasn't fully my idea, but both Horus' and mine. Well, you see, I had gotten a _ba _dream, yesterday, at night, from my old buddy, Horus. Apperantly, he felt bad about being mean to us when we last saw him. So, as a apology, he gave me his plan to get the mummy's tablet. I thanked him and all, but I have a feeling Osiris talked to him about what we told him about Horus being cold to us. But, hey, at least I got a idea.

"I could make my avatar, and from there, get the tablet from the mummy. It would be easier that climbing it, and I'll be careful." I explained to Anubis and Sadie. Sadie, glared but nodded, (So, that's basicly what she always does. Hey, don't look at me like that Sadie!) and Anubis, nodded as he understood.

"I like the idea, Carter. However, you need to rest before you do that. At the least 5 more minutes, so you don't faint."

"Fine, Anubis." I sat down on the floor and grabbed my water bottle to refill it. I was thirsty, after the _ha-di _spell.

Five minutes passed, and I was ready. I stood up and concentrated to form my avatar. As I could feel myself getting stronger and my avatar growing, five magicians popped up in the entrance. How they got in? I have no idea but they did. Some were definently _shabti. _I was startled. I was still in the middle of my growing avatar, when one of them yelled a spell at me. My avatar lost concentration, and I fell. Yeah, not the best thing huh? I had been already, at least 7 feet off the ground so when I fell, I hit the stone floor, hard. Sadie ran to me. I was getting unconsious, and my hearing was lower. I could hear, Anubis fighting the magicians and my vision was getting darker. My right arm felt numb but I could feel pain slowly creeping up. My eyes were having difficulty keeping open. I was getting freaked out. This was _not _good.

"Carter! Please, be okay!" Sadie whispered to me. Well, it might not have been whispering but my hearing was getting lower, so it sounded like that. I felt myself nod a bit. She slowly gave me water but I had trouble swallowing it.

"Anubis! Jackal Boy! Carter, is getting worse!" I briefly saw and heard her yell curses (Yep, both type of curses.) to the magicians. I then asked my self, how was I worse? I thought, I had only fallen, but then my eyes closed and I went unconsious.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! It probably isn't my best chapter, but I'll try to have the next one better! Well, sorry for the wait, I have been pretty busy, with school, events, and well, the next few months, I have a lot of family members with birthdays so yeah, I'm busy. Anyway, REVIEW and goodnight! :) (Or good day! or evening, or whatever it is where you are!:D)**


	17. Chapter 17 Unconsious Carter

**Hello! I'm back, with another chapter! I updated really fast this time! Aren't you proud? Thanks, to the story alerts/favorites, and the reviews! You guys are awesome! I got 8 reviews in less than a day! That's so awesome!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles! **

**Sadie Pov**

I ran to Carter. God, he had fallen right off his avatar right on to the stone floor. The bloody magician had cast a spell at him that well... it broke his arm, as far as I know. He was lying on the ground while I ran to him.

"Carter! Please be okay!" I said to him. He slightly nodded. I was truthfully, freaking out. His arm was twisted in an angle that should _not, ever, _be done. I have him some water that thankfully he slowly swallowed.

"Anubis! Jackal Boy! Carter is getting worse!" I yelled to Anubis. He was fighting the bloody magicians that had done that to my brother. I was mad. How dare they do that? I got up and yelled curses to them. A exploding donkey, flew by and well, did something to the magician that should never be talked about.

I looked at Carter and now, he was unconsious. I tried to heal him but it was no use. I was not a healer like Jaz, more like a breaker. His arm was still worse, it was swollen and had a deep scar on it. Thankfully, I didn't faint, that would have been horrid... Anubis would have to deal with two unconsious people that were in the middle of a war zone. Not, good.

_Sadie, try to drag Carter to a safer place. Keep him away from danger. I'll take care of the magicians. _Anubis spoke so suddently that it startled me. I turned around to see him, and he was fighting the magicians. He was winning, (of course) and had the _shabti _magicians crumbled down. The real ones though, were quite violent.

_Okay._ I made a _shabti _out of my wand, (Yeah, I know, I didn't know I could do that.) It carried Carter's body, while I took care that his arm didn't flop around. We got him to the Family restrooms, and I layed him on the bench. He was still unconsious but he was breathing. I dabbed it with water to keep it from infecting. Okay, now was the time, to open my Duat locker. I concentrated, and while I was sure it wasn't gonna work, I felt my hand grab my bag. I quickly snatched it and got it out. Let's see, I had bandaids, ointment, cloth... wait, cloth! I grabbed the roll, and cut a large piece. Then, I put it on Carter's arm and tied it to keep the blood from flowing out more. I grabbed a pillow from my bag, and put it on the bottom of his head. His head was full of sweat. Gosh, I wish Bast were here...

_Don't freak out on me Sadie. _God's, he startled me again.

_Hey, you are lucky I haven't fainted with all the blood here! _I snapped at him. I then realized, that I should go out and help Anubis. Then again, here was my brother, in a critical condition. Oh, no, what was I supposed to do.

_Don't worry, I am almost done. _Right when he finished that sentenced I heard a loud boom.

"Anubis!" I quickly ran to the door and opened it. It was a strange sight to tell you the truth. All the real magicians were lying on the floor while Anubis looked better than ever. And, if that wasn't enough, he had the mummy's tablet right in his hands.

He looked up, "Well, it looks like I'm done here."

"Uh-wait, are they..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

He looked confused (Which was so cute!) "Dead?" I nodded, "No, they aren't. I would never do that, especially, since _I _would have to judge them. They are simply unconsious, since I barely showed them a small portion of my true godly form. It worked, as I had hoped. " He stared at the magicians, "Well, I'm just going to put them in their houses." He muttered something and they all disapeared.

"Oh.. okay. Well, come on, Death boy! Carter is in horrible conditions and I have no idea on how to solve it." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the restroom. I showed him Carter. He was still breathing, (thankfully) but his arm was getting more and more swollen.

Anubis handed me the tablet and went to study Carter's arm, "This is not good."

"What did the magician do to him?" I asked in a worried tone. Gods, I'm glad Carter didn't see me like this. He would have teased me till no end...

"It's a spell, that meant.." He looked at me, with a mournful expression, "...destroy."

I was shocked at that. I stood there, trying to process what I had just been told. Those bloody magicians had tried to destroy my brother... I felt my eyes tearing up. Anubis came and hugged me, "Don't worry. I have a plan to cure him. You remember the charms Bast gave you two. Call her. She is an expert in this." He said it trying to keep his face from doing a annoyed look.

"Anubis you are a genius! I hugged him harder and then focused on calling my favorite feline. _Bast, please answer. _I thought and then as quick as that, Bast popped in. She was in her usual body suit, but had a lot of jewelry on.

"What happened?" She looked at Carter, "Oh, no. Gods, how did this happen?" She ran to Carter and checked his arm.

"We fought some magicians and one of them did that." I responded. Then I noticed I still was hugging Anubis. I let go, and tried to keep my face from blushing. Anubis, meanwhile had a smirk right on his face.

"I knew that giving you the amulets was a good idea. Okay, this is easy. Just stand back you two." Bast grabbed Carter's arm and muttered some spells. All of them were healing spells. After 20 seconds or so, Carter's arm was not bloody, and twisted. He was sleeping though. His breathing was also more paced.

"Thank you Bast!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"No problem, Sadie. But you might want to shower because you smell like a dog." Bast glared at Anubis who glared back.

"Okay, you two, enough. I don't feel like being in the middle of a cat vs jackal fight. Got it?" I glared at both, who nodded. Gods, It's hard being the responsible one.

Anubis spoke, "Well, lets go to a hotel since we got the tablet." He looked at the tablet in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Anubis, you carry Carter. Bast, thank you for the help." I hugged Bast once more then she disappeared as quick as she came.

"Well, let's go." I said and made Anubis carry Carter. Oh, it was definently a funny sight...

**How was it? I hope you liked it! I tried to add detail, and description, but currently I'm multitasking with a book report, texting, and previously writing this chapter. Well, I hope it was good, and remember to REVIEW! See ya! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 My Ba Takes Me To Trips!

**Hello! I would have updated sooner, but I have started feeling bad because of my allergies, and felt really tired, so it took a bit longer than I thought. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and story alerts/favorites!**

**I don't own TKC! :(**

**Sadie Pov**

After we got to a hotel, I went straight to bed. Anubis, was still in human form, so he got a bed for himself (Even though he didn't need to sleep, but he wanted one.) in the right corner, and Carter, was in the bed that separated Anubis' and mine. He had woken up, wondering what the heck had happened. Trust me, the look in his face was hilarious. It was like a mixture, of confusement, and angryness.

"So, you are telling me that you guys already got the tablet, right?" Carter asked for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, we did. Show him Anubis." Anubis pulled out the tablet from mid air. It was golden with a lot of 'glyphs. It was pretty heavy to but fragile. Then again, it was solid gold, that was thousands of years old.

My brother sighed, "Well, I'm sad that I missed the action, but hey, we got the tablet." He stretched, "I'm going to bed. Good night." I wondered how much a teenage guy needed to sleep. He had been sleeping for the past 6 hours and now was going to sleep again. He fell asleep in 10 minutes. I will never understand them.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Bye, Jackal Boy."

"Goodnight, Sharp Tongue." He smirked and turned off the lights. I turned over to my side and instantly fell asleep.

That was my big mistake for the day.

The moment I started to sleep, my _ba _decided to take a little trip.

I was in the Brooklyn House. Over there it was still day, so the mansion was busy. Jaz, was teaching Sympathetic Magic. Felix was hiding his penguins, (As usual.) and Walt was listening to our recording, over and over again. He looked sad, maybe even confused. I felt bad, but then again, I _was _saving his life right?

Jaz walked over to him, "Walt, this is really unhealthy." She grabbed the recording and set it aside, "You should be playing basketball, or playing with Khufu. He is missing you."

"I'm just... I mean, I'm worried. They have been gone for one week. Something could have gone wrong. Plus, I had... a _ba _dream."

Jaz looked more worried than before, which I can definently understand. She took a deep breath, "Was it about Sadie and Carter?"

Walt nodded, "Yeah, but what I saw was what disturbed me. Carter was lying in a bench, and his arm had a deep scar on it. Then there was a huge explosion, I saw Sadie run and then..." He hesitated, as if he was debating if he should say it, "I don't know. I woke up." I slapped my ghostly head with my ghostly hand. Gods, he _had _seen us. He also just had to see the worst part of our mission.

Jaz's face showed that she knew he was hiding something but she didn't say so, "Are you sure? I mean, it could have been just a bad dream."

He shaked his head, "No, it was real." He declared. Oh, how right he was.

Felix, ran in. Gosh, how I missed them. "Jaz! Walt! I just blew up something... can you come help?" He yanked Jaz from Walt's side and pulled her to the site of the incident. She gave Walt a quick sad look, "I'll be back."

Walt's shoulders slumped. He jogged to his room and sat on his bed. I felt horrible. He was worrying so much, it could make him worse. He sighed, "I should have told Jaz! That wasn't the only thing I saw... I saw Sadie hugging Anubis... and more." He put his head in his hands and lied down. I was shocked. He had seen me hugging Anubis, and other stuff. Oh no. I couldn't stand being there, I wanted to stay run away from there, luckily I was pulled away into another place.

I was in the Land of the Dead this time.

Yes, I know, my _ba _felt like taking trips today. Anyway, I was in front of Osiris/Dad's throne. Dad was there and he smiled. He had Ammit to his left, who was wagging it's tail.

"Sorry, to interrupt your sleep." He looked guilty, which, I can't blame him for. I look quite horrid, when I sleep, "We need to talk."

I walked over to his right side, "It's okay, dad. Talk about what exactly?"

"How your brother is doing, your mission, and I need to give you a quick tip."

"Oh, okay. Well, he is fine. Except, he is still is dorky self, but other than that, I'd call it okay. The mission, well, we got the 2nd part. I'm still like the responsible one, since Carter fell off his avatar, and Anubis is his cu-" I stopped myself from saying 'cute'. Dad, did NOT need to hear that, "I mean, confusing, weird, mysterious self. Now, about that tip?" I quickly said. It's not that I don't want to listen to my father, but I was just so anxious, and confused about Walt, I just needed time to think.

Dad laughed, "Wow, that was quite the summary. From what I understood, Carter is better, Anubis is confusing and mysterious, and you found the 2nd part with almost no problems."

I nodded, "Yep, that. Now, what's the tip?"

"This last piece will be hard. It's possible though, but just know that you might be dissapointed. Or you might be relieved."

I crossed my arms, "What? Dad, not that I'm ungratful, but that makes no sense. Sorry." My face was guilty.

"Sadie, it's the only thing I know. After all, I'm not a Diviner." He sighed, "I should be letting you go back to sleep. Goodnight, Sweetie." As soon as he finished that sentenced, I was sent back to my body.

I woke up confused. One of the guys I fancied, had seen me and Jackal boy together (Well, okay! I also fancy Anubis! Carter, I was raised in England, I say fancy, so deal with it.), and my dad had just given me a tip that didn't even make sense. I hated my life... Okay, music always helps me think, I thought. I turned on the lights and was about to get my iPod when Anubis talked to me, "You did great today, Sadie." He was lying down on his bed. He seemed to be thinking since his eyebrows were closer than usual.

He startled me. (Again!) I blushed, "Um, you know one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack right? But, thanks. You did pretty good to."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?" He sat, and tilted his head. His eyes were darker, than usual. It really, was hard to not look down, but I managed to look him straight in his eyes.

"Er... sure?" I managed, but stuttered. I sat more comfortably to see him.

Anubis smiled, but that type of smile that makes you think _Okay, that is horrible, possitibly, absoultely cute._ "What were you going to say, about me to your father? It started with 'cu' but after you stopped. Why?"

I sat there shocked, if he knew about this time period, he would have an idea, but he wasn't, he was from 5,000 years ago. At least not that I know of... "What do you mean?"

He smirked, "You know."

"Um... no, I don't." I tried saying it, in a tone that didn't sound like a question, "And, whatever I say, isn't any of your business. So, if you keep asking, I'll ask some questions that have been in my mind to." I glared, and he just half smiled. Gods, why was he so cute?

He sighed, "Fine, I'll drop the subject." I smiled, "but... you aren't completely off the hook."

"Okay, where the heck did you learn about sarcasm?" I asked. That question had been in my mind for quite a while now.

He tilted his head, "You mean you don't know? Sadie, I learned more about it from _you_. I thought you would have figured that out by now. After all, I am hosting the Queen of Sarcasm." He smiled.

"Well, excuse me Death boy. I do not recall giving you permission to use it." I glared, but of course I was kidding. It was hard not to joke with him, and just be dead serious. (Shut it, Carter! I know, "dead serious" is a pun.)

We laughed quietly, and since I'd woken up from my _ba _dream, I actually felt happy.

**How was it? I know, the ending was kinda cheesy, but oh well... :) I hope it was good, and don't forget to REVIEW! Bye, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19 We Come Back Home

**Hi, guys! I'm back with my 19th chapter! Gosh, it seems like I barely started the story, but I've been doing if for like 3-4 months. Well, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best! I finally am over 100 reviews! Also thanks to the story alerts/favorites! This is a thank you chapter for all of you guys! By the way, I'm so excited about the The Serpant's Shadow! Did anyone read the 1st chapter? What did you think about it? I wish Anubis would have been mentioned more...**

**I don't own TKC!**

**Carter Pov**

Okay, lets get this straight. I did NOT mean to fall of my avatar. I didn't! I hadn't even been aware of what had happened. (There, Sadie! _Now _will you stop bugging me about it? I told you I don't remember Bast coming, me being carried by a _shabti, _or you guys getting the golden tablet!)

Anyway, when I woke up, Anubis was gone, Sadie was sleeping, and it seemed pretty peaceful. Well, it 'looked' peaceful, but when you are searching for a lost cure, it's not that much.

Also, last night, I had a _ba _dream last night. Dad had wanted to check up on me after my fall, and he said the next part of the cure would be hard to find. That can seriously stress you out...

I stretched, and got the scroll with the locations out. I looked over it and I was pretty shocked at what I saw. Our next location was appearantly in Brooklyn House. I sat there confused. So, the next part was in our home?

"So, what's our next location?" Sadie sleeply asked. She was awake now, or sleep talking... I didn't know which.

"Are you sleep talking?" I asked carefully. After all, I could be talking to my sleeping sister and not know it at all.

She glared, "Really Carter? I sleep talk a few times, and you start thinking _every _time I wake up, I'm sleep talking or walking?" I nodded, with a casual look, "Well, then, Carter. Yes, I am awake, if you want me to prove it, make me angry, you won't see your picture of Zia for as long as you live." She smiled evily, while I tried keeping a calm face. Yes, I do have a picture of Zia, if you must know. But, we aren't talking about that, we are talking about Sadie.

"Wow, Sadie, wow. Well, you are awake, and so, yeah... I know what our next location is." I sighed, "It's... our home."

Sadie might as well have dropped her jaw, "You are lying right? Dad said it was going to be hard. If it's in Brooklyn House, how is it difficult?"

I looked at her suprised, she had seen dad and I didn't even know about it? Well, yes, I had been knocked off, and fell like 7 ft, but I didn't think I had missed _that_ much, or she could have seen him in his sleep like me. "You saw dad? When?" I asked her.

Sadie responded, "He appeared in my _ba's _little trips last night. He said it was going to be difficult to find the next part of the cure."

"I also saw him last night in my dream. He said the same thing" I mentioned.

She nodded, "Hmm.. well, I also saw Walt. He is worried about us. So is Jaz." Sadie added. She seemed, sad, which I was to. But, I could sense, there was something else that bothered her.

"Oh, well, we are going to be headed to Brooklyn House pretty soon, so they won't be anymore. Was that all you saw?"

She hesitated," Yes, that was... it." She got up, "Well, we should start getting ready. Come on Carter."

"Okay." I got up as well, and we were ready, in 15 minutes. Well, it would have been a shorter amount, but Sadie, just had to dye her streak again. This time it was black. I had on a dark blue t-shirt, with a black hoodie, dark jeans, and sneakers. Sadie, had on a purple tank top, ripped up jeans, and her usual black leather jacket.

"Let's go." When we were about to walk out, Sadie stopped me.

"Wait! I have a brilliant idea!" She told me it, while I just simply couldn't believe her.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Really? The last time you did it, without a source of power, you almost fell. This time, you could actually pass out. I'd rather, not take that risk."

She folded her arms, "But, it would take us there faster! And, we wouldn't waste money on airplane tickets. Its a win-win plan." I could tell by the tone in her voice, that she _really_ wanted to do it her way.

I thought about it and suspected, it was because, of Walt. I mean, I have seen her act weird in front of Anubis, she was acting exactly like that right now. I smirked, "It's because of Walt huh?"

Sadie glared, "So, what if it is?" I smirked again, it was hard not to.

"Okay, come on, we are doing the portal." I decided to go along with her plan.

"Brilliant." She smiled and got to work. A minute later, we were heading to Brooklyn House, with a tired Sadie.

As soon as we landed on the roof, we heard, "Carter! Sadie!" Felix exclaimed. He hugged us both, which almost made Sadie fall, and started interrogating us, about our mission while we brushed off the excess sand.

"Felix?" Jaz came up, probably because of all the commotion. Then she saw us, "Oh my gods! You guys are back!" She hugged us both, and smiled.

"Yeah, we are back. Is everything okay? Did anything happen while we were gone?" I asked. I turned to see Sadie, who was probably having again, a talk with Anubis.

Jaz's smile shrank, "Well, there haven't been many problems, but Walt has been pretty sad since you two left." I barely noticed she looked at Sadie with a frown and guilt, but it disappeared as quick as it came, "Is Sadie okay?" She whispered to me.

I was lost at words. Should I tell her about Sadie being Anubis' host? Well, I could, but then I'd risk Sadie freaking out on me. I answered, well, the best I could, "Uh-yeah. She is okay, you know, she's just being her weird self."

Sadie glared at me, and then remembered Walt, "Well, if Walt is worried, we should go see him." Sadie said and left to his room ...alone. Okay, now then I started getting into protective mode.(Well, sorry! It's kinda like automatic.) I wasn't going to let her be in a guys room alone was I? I quickly said bye to Jaz - who looked uncomfortable - and Felix, then ran to catch up with Sadie. We got to his room, and knocked.

"Come in." Walt said, but from his tone, I could tell he didn't want to see anybody. We slowly opened the door and found him sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Walt." I patted him on the back while he was pretty much in shock of seeing us.

Sadie was blushing, "Hi, Walt. We are back."

"Oh, um.. hey guys." He quickly stood up, and smiled, as if a few moments ago, he hadn't been depressed. "So, where were you?" He probably meant to ask both of us, but kept looking at Sadie with that kinda look that said _I know what you were doing._

Sadie looked at me urgently, I mentally sighed, "We were... taking care of an issue. We are okay though, but we aren't done with the problem." I answered his question slowly, trying to make sure, I didn't say anything that should not be said. Walt looked pretty confused, which I don't blame him for. I was just as confused.

My sister furiously played with her hair, "I'm gonna go to my room. Nice seeing you Walt." Sadie quickly mumbled, and left in a hurry. Now, I was sure she had seen something else in her _ba _dream. I made a mental note, to ask her later.

"Well, I'll see you later, man." I said, and left. I wondered what was going on between Walt and Sadie. Well, I already knew the obvious: they liked eachother. But, why had Walt looked with what seemed a confused, insecure face and Sadie had acted weirder than the usual. (What was that kick for? I'm just telling the truth.) I decided to forget about it. It wasn't my business, and if I tried to help, I'd make it worse. Sadie would also hate me if I tried anything.

_Sadie, are you okay? _I asked her with the charms Walt had made for us.

_Sorry, Carter. It's just that... I have JB issues at this moment._ Sadie telepathicly responded.

_Justin Bieber problems? _As far as I knew, she did not like Justin Bieber... then again, she is pretty secretive at times.

_No! JB stands for Jackal Boy! Gods, Carter! _

_Well, you could have said, Jackal Boy, instead of what could be taken as 'Justin Bieber'. _I sighed and left to my room. When I got there, I grabbed a random book and started reading it. It was about curses, and legends. I flipped through it, hoping to find information about King Tut's Curse. When I was about to give up, I found the page. I read it and quickly ran to Sadie's room.

**Sadie Pov (Okay, I'm gonna have to make up somethings here, so if you know that's not true, then that's why.)**

I did not want to go see Walt, not after what I had seen, but I just couldn't bring myself to not at least say hi to him. I had left his room quickly since it was just to hard. I was thinking about that when Carter spoke in my mind. _Sadie are you okay?_

__Sorry, Carter. It's just that... I have JB issues at this moment._ _I responded. I had made the nickname 'Jackal Boy' into JB. It was simpler and it was a good way to annoy Anubis.

_Justin Bieber problems? _He asked with a confused, teasing tone.

_No! JB stands for Jackal Boy! Gods, Carter! _I corrected. I did _not _like Justin Bieber. The day that happened, Carter would be liking Barbie Dolls. He shut up, and I went back to thinking about Walt and Anubis. Why was life so bloody hard?

_Since when am I JB? _Asked Anubis, probably trying to lighten the mood. I really appreciated that. (Yes, Anubis, you actually did lighten the mood.)

I smirked_, Well, you are Jackal Boy. JB for short. Don't worry, you don't have to thank me. _As soon, as I finished that sentence, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, and saw Carter with a book in his hands. "Hi, Carter." I greeted, with a bored tone.

He looked tired, and alarmed, "Hey Sadie, we need to talk about the cure." He said urgently and sat down in my bed with me. The way, he said it made me think a bunch of bad thoughts.

"What happened?" I asked, and he handed me a the book. I raised my eyebrow, "This is a book. What about it?"

He turned to a certain page and it talked about the curse King Tut was rumored to have causes his death, "Okay, I get that, but how is this so urgent?"

He rolled his eyes, which was not like him. I must really be frustrating him..."Sadie, it says that his priests had known about his curse so they had been searching for a black amulet, a golden tablet, and a wife for him. They got all of the 3 parts, but he died anyway. Do you now know?" He popped out the amulet, and tablet we had found in our mission. I thought about it. If they got all three parts then 1 of them must have been wrong. The amulet and tablet, wouldn't be easily missed so then I realized what he was saying... the last part of the cure was true love.

**Well, that was a long chapter. How was it? I hope it was good, and again, thank you so much for being so supportive! The JB part was from Alice, so thanks! Okay, now I must admit, the story, is getting closer to ending. I know, it's sad, but I'll try to make it as long as I can! I promise! Well, please_ REVIEW!_ Bye guys!**


	20. Chapter 20 A Little Talk With JB

**Hello! I'm back! Okay, thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best! Also to the people who added the story to your alerts/favorites. Okay, now let's get this straight, I am a complete Sanubis fan! :) Don't worry, I'm gonna make the story work out, and I hope you will like what I have in store for the story. :)**

**I don't own The Kane Chronicles! (You guys should know that by now, since it's like the 20th chapter. ;D)**

**Sadie Pov**

True love? Okay, that was absolutely not expected. I sat there frozen in shock while Carter was too busy reading the page. I thought about it over and over again. I had always known that one day, I would have to choose between Anubis and Walt, but not _this _soon.

"Carter, I need fresh air, I'm going to the roof." I said and stood up, ignoring Carter's sad stare. I walked up and was to deep in thought when I crashed into Jaz, who was also on her way up as well.

I got up and apologized since I was sure it was my fault, "Sorry! I wasn't looking and-"

Jaz smiled but she seemed to be faking it though. She seemed troubled but was good at keeping herself controlled, "It's okay. I wasn't looking either. Where are you going?"

I pointed up, and she nodded, "Me to, I need some air since I just finished teaching a class." She thought a second, "Do you want me to come, or do want some time alone?"

For a second I thought she knew about the true love thing and then I thought, no, she doesn't. We didn't tell her, did we?

_You could use someone to talk to. Jaz basicly just offered to be that someone, _Anubis spoke up. He seemed sad to, but I could tell he wanted me to cheer up.

I mentally smiled at him, _You are right about that JB. If you were here in human form, I would go to you to talk, but you aren't... you're in my head_

_Well you could talk to Jaz or me._

I smiled at Jaz who was staring at me, "I kinda just need some time alone, if you don't mind." I responded. She nodded with a sypathetic look and walked away.

"I choose you." I muttered to Anubis while I made my way to the roof. I passed Walt's room on the way that just made me feel guilty.

He nodded, _Yes, I see that. Look, remember that your dad said the next part of the cure would disappoint you or relieve you. It doesn't mean that you will end up bad does it?_

I agreed with him. Also there was that possibility that the bloody book got it all wrong... Maybe, there was something in the house that was the last part of the cure instead of true love. Maybe I was dreaming. (Okay, I know that sounds like I am a crazy person, but I _was _in a state of shock so shhh!) I then noticed that I was on the roof, and it was getting windy, but it didn't matter. I closed the door, and then looked at Freak who was licking a bone of who knows what. I thought about if I was Walt's true love. I realized something then. It could be true that I was his true love, but I... I didn't love him. Sure, I liked him a lot, but it wasn't love, not yet anyway. It was just a giant, big crush. I felt like slapping myself around, if I wasn't his true love, who was?

_Sadie, I'm not an expert in love, Hathor is, but I know that you shouldn't be blaming yourself for not being the one. It's not your fault. _Anubis stated. I then felt his presense with me, not just inside of my head. It reminded me of when Walt had called Anubis for help. I looked up and saw him, but more as if he were a ghost. He was transparent, but that was good enough for me. He still was cute, and bloody gorgeous as always.

"Well, you are lucky you aren't in my position."I muttered to Anubis. He just sighed.

"That's true. I wouldn't be able to keep up. You Sadie, however, will. I know you will." He smiled at me. We then started leaning in closer but Freak started to freak out on us. He threw his bone towards us which flew by me and went through Anubis.

I glared at that bird brain, "Watch it, Freak." Anubis just looked at me in a confused amazement look. I guess its pretty great to talk back to a griffin that thinks its a hummingbird.

"He doesn't like me. Probably since he is Horus' animal." Anubis just shrugged, and looked out at the city.

"Sad, very sad. I feel for you Anubis." I patted his shoulder while I faked a sypathetic look. Anubis just stared at me, trying to figure out if I was lying. Good thing I had mastered the art of lying. I then noticed how happy I was compared to before. That Jackal Boy sure was good at cheering me up even if he was the god of death, mourning, funerals, ect.

I rolled my eyes, and we held eachothers hands... well, kinda. He was solid enough for me to grab his hand but if I put to much force, I just went through it. Not exactly the best thing.

"You are pretty good at cheering me up, for a death god." I said to him. He just smirked and kept quiet. I really don't understand him...

He finally spoke, but not really what I thought he would say, "And you are pretty good at annoying me, for a mortal." He smiled

I laughed, "It's not my fault, JB." He rolled his eyes, "You are pretty easy to annoy." I joked with him. He was quite dazzeling when he smiled. Gods, he was dazzeling no matter what he was doing, even if it was weighing hearts on his little scale. (Okay, so not little! I was joking, Anubis.) He had perfect hair, teeth, everything...

He paused for a second, "Who is this JB? I think it was someone with the first name of Justin."

I couldn't help but laugh, it was just so bloody funny. When I finally controlled myself, I responded, "Its, Justin.." I paused for some air, "Bieber. He's this singer guy, but I don't and will never listen to him. My mates though..." I remembered how crazed they are, "Just don't mention the name or they'll give you a whole speech about how 'hot' he is, and 'amazing'." I explained to him. He just stood listening, and nodding.

"Well, then..."

I sighed, but a happy, satisfied sigh, "Yeah."

**How was it? It was pretty much a Sadie and Anubis chap, since many have requested to read more about them together. I hope I did good on the chap even if I was kinda rushed while writing it. Well, as always, REVIEW! Adios! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Anubis and I Tell This Part

**Hey there! I am back! :D Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Also the alerts/favorites!**

**I sadly do not own TKC, or Anubis... *sigh***

**Sadie Pov**

After talking with Anubis, I felt sleepy. Well, that left only one option: Go to bed.

I dragged myself to my bedroom, and forced myself to shut my eyes. Sadly, I'm so rebellious, that even my eyes didn't want to obey.

_Seriously Sadie, how do you think you are going to sleep in that? _Anubis judged.

I looked at myself, and well, I guess he was right. Wearing your leather jacket, jeans, and sequin shirt to bed were not the best PJ clothes. _How would you know what feels better to sleep in? If i'm not mistaken, you are a death god, not a sleep god. I'd believe Khonsu, but really, you? _I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes, _I'm using common sense. You should try it. _Gods, why did he have to smile? It just made my wall of protection weaker.

_Enough with the jokes. Fine, I'll change into something more... suitable for the occasion._ I got up and made my way to my closet. There were many choices but I chose the simplest: A white t-shirt, and grey sweats. It was comfy and if there would to be a emergancy, I wouldn't have to get out of bed with some embarresing princess PJs. (So what if I do own some princess PJs? If I remember correctly you own a Power Rangers DVD. If I were you, I'd shut up, Carter.) I changed into them and climbed back to bed.

I still felt tired, but not enough to quickly fall asleep. There were just to many things to think about, and sadly, most of it were boy issues. Better said, is _JB issues._ I didn't understand it, but then again, few understand boys. It is sad that I wasn't one of those few.

_Boys aren't hard to understand._ Anubis defended. Gods, he was the boy that I was talking about and here he was defending himself.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, _You wouldn't understand. You understand guys since you are a guy. Well, a guy god. _

_That's true. I wonder what its like to be in a girls mind. Oh, wait, I am hosting a girl god who I seriously do not understand. I'd say girls and boys are just as difficult._

I could see him thinking, and making stuff make sense. Now, what I wanted to know was why he thought I was difficult. I mean, I know I'm rebellious, a sharp tongue, a talk backer, and the occasional rude person, but I wasn't that confusing... was I? _What do you mean you don't understand me? _

He sighed, _Well, you confuse me. Like, when I have seen in your mind, 'he is so sweet I could just eat him up' What in the duat does that me? Why do you want to eat someone?_

I smirked, and quietly laughed to myself._ I had heard that from Emma, and Liz. They had dared me to do a bunch of crazy stuff, and well, saying that was one of them._

_That doesn't explain why you want to eat someone._

_Its a saying, I guess. It doesn't litteraly mean you want to eat someone. I'm not a cannibal!_

Anubis nodded and took it all in. These days I was beginning to sound like Carter... I was the one teaching.

_Well, if you don't mind now, I'll be heading back to trying to sleep. _I turned on my side and instantly fell into a peaceful sleep, well at first.

**Anubis Pov (Sorry if its OOC! I'm trying a new method, so tell me if you like it!)**

Anubis watched as Sadie drifted to sleep. She seemed so much more peaceful than she usually acted. Luckily he had managed to get her tired enough to make her sleep. He noticed that she wasn't having a _ba _dream, so that relieved him. He hated when that happened, unless it was urgent. If it wasn't, it just took away her sleep.

Then his mind started thinking about all of what had happened today. It just didn't seem right, or made sense. True love? This wasn't a fairytale. He just couldn't figure it out, no matter how much he tried. It really frustrated him. They needed to find Walt's true love, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want it to be Sadie. It just could _not _be Sadie.

Then there was the fact of how depressed Sadie was. Luckily he could cheer her up, but when he wasn't around, who would? She was special, and it seemed she only was happy when she was with him, which made him a great deal happier. He liked her... a lot. So, if he could make her happier in anyway, he would at the very least try his best.

Sadie turned and muttered, "Anubis." He smiled and was instantly happier. That didn't happen often, only when Sadie was there, so he tried to be with her every second he could.

He wondered what the other gods would think of him. It didn't matter, but he was curious to know. Bast already had made her opinion clear. She did not want him near Sadie. Maybe Osiris knew, but he was kinda unpredictable sometimes, but he was hopeful he would support him. Julius, he had already found out; he supported Anubis. He had told him a few days before Sadie birthday, and made it quite clear as well.

_Flashback_

_"Anubis?"_

_He walked up to Osiris/Julius throne, "Yes sir?" He noticed it was Sadie's father speaking._

_Julius smiled, "I would like to let you know that I support you. " _

_Needless to say, he was quite confused, "In what?" _

_"You know, very well." He had a feeling that Julius was right... He did know what he was being supported in. _

_"...I-" He wanted to at least explain himself. After all, he kind of did need to explain himself to Julius._

_"No need to explain yourself. I am happy it was you who likes my daughter. I couldn't have chosen a better young man to like her. " _

_"But I-"_

_"No, no explaining." Julius, smiled once again and Anubis was gone from there instantly._

_End of Flashback_

Anubis remembered that day, as one of the best days of his life. He had basically gotten permission to ask out Sadie.

He had been so deep in thought, that he didn't notice Sadie was having a dream. "Do not look at him. He is _mine._" Sadie mumbled. Anubis searched her thoughts and saw she was dreaming about him. Sadly, he couldn't resist but take a peek. She was dreaming that many other girls were flirting with him. She was jealous, so, she naturally, went into defense mode. Those girls did not stand a chance. He looked and was pretty interested but decided to leave or Sadie could catch him meddling.

He sighed happily and decided to rest, not sleep, just rest. Gods usually do not sleep.

**How was it? I made another Sanubis chapter, just for you guys! It was supposed to be a chapter in Carters Pov, but I decided to do this instead since many of you requested it. Also, I hope I got Anubis' character better than the last time, so please tell me! Well, as always, _REVIEW! _Goodnight guys!**


	22. Chapter 22 Zia Finds Out

**Hi! I'm back, with a new chapter! Okay, thank you to all of you who reviewed, added the story to your alerts/favorites, and read it! I appreciate it a TON! :D This chapter, is both Sanubis and Zarter, so I hope you like it!:D**

**I do not own The Kane Chronicles. I just own the idea, here. ;)**

**Carter Pov**

I'll start off from when you last heard from me.

As Sadie said, she ditched me right after hearing about the true love thing. And, well, I could understand why. Walt's only chance of surving the curse was finding his soul mate, and that is kinda difficult to do... considering there are like 7 billion people in the world. Not good... Also, _she _liked him, and if someone elso was meant to be with him who knows how Sadie would react.

Well, after Sadie left, I headed to my room since I didn't have anything to do in Sadie's room. It was getting late so I decided to at least try to sleep. It took quite some time but I managed to. I'm glad I did or else I wouldn't have had that dream.

In my _ba _dream, I was in my normal human body. Weird, I thought. I also was where Amos was now (but he didn't notice me.), the Hall of Ages. I was walking and trying not to stare into the scenes that were playing, I did not need my brain to fry.

As I walked, and turned, I saw a girl with short black hair standing next to a bowl that seemed like it had oil. It seemed she was expecting someone. I stared and almost stood there paralyzed when I saw it was Zia. Yeah, you read that right: _Zia._ I wanted to run to her and hug her, but I was transparent and that would make her hate me. At that moment, I was grateful for not being a falcon with my head stuck on it.

Anyway, she stared at where I was and immediatly her face lit up. She looked around, and waved her hand in the _come here_ motion. I, of course did. She whispered, "Hi, Carter. Sorry, about disturbing your sleep, but I need to know what is going on. I've been.. having horrible dreams, and they involve you and Sadie." Her face was grave.

I was still getting over the fact that Zia was right there in front of me, so I answered as best as I could, "Um, we are working on finding the... cure for Walt's curse. And... how did you contact me?" Zia stared at me in a shocked expression. I guess it is pretty shocking if you just announce it like that, but I couldn't think of anything else. She totally ignored my last comment.

"Carter, do you know how dangerous that is? You could have gotten many curses on yourselves, or possibly, died!" Zia whispered in a mad tone.

I flinched,"Well, we are alive and well. We just need the last part."

She pacing around and came with a conclusion, "I'm coming over there."

That was pretty good news to me, but she couldn't just leave could she? "Um... can you like just leave?"

Zia shrugged, "Probably not, but this is important. I'm sure Amos would approve. I'll be there tomorrow early, so expect that."

I was still unsure, but I couldn't just say _NO! You can't go to Brooklyn House!_ That would be not nice.. "Okay, I'll explain tomorrow."

Zia nodded, "Good. I have to go, goodbye, Carter." I barely had a chance to wave when my dream ended, and I fell into a dreamless, happy, sleep.

**Sadie Pov**

I woke up very happy.

Yeah, in my dream, last night, I had just won a bunch of enemies from taking Anubis away. That can seriously make you happy. I stretched and looked around. There wasn't anything broked, so that meant hadn't been any fights while I slept. It was 9:00 AM.

_Wow, you actually woke up early today._

_Yeah, aren't you proud? You should give me some sort of prize._ I answered Anubis while I got up, and headed to my closet. I picked out randomly black jeans, a grey tank top, and my black leather jacket. I put on sparkly black nail polish with white dots on every nail.

_You sure seem to like black. _Anubis noticed.

I nodded, _It seems I do. It is a good color after all. _I got up and checked how my black streak was doing; it was pretty good, and could wait, at least a few more days until I redyed.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to get breakfast. Lets say, I got a big surprise when I got there. My brother and Zia were sitting down and eating. I felt Anubis startled and wanting to shrink back for a second, but then regained his usual attitude.

"So, we have a visitor, Carter?" I said, but it came out more like a statement. Carter smiled and nodded while Zia waved hello to me. Gods, Carter seemed so focused on Zia that I was a bit weirded out. I sat down at the head of the table and helped myself to some bacon, pancakes, and some mango juice. I didn't want to interrupt Carter and Zia's conversation, so I decided to keep quiet and be nice, I know, not like me, but Carter didn't embarrass me that much when Walt or Anubis were there so I would do the same... today. Then JB and I started a conversation of our own. After all, he was in my head.

_They sure seem to like eachother. _I thought to myself, but of course, Anubis was there.

_Yes. _Anubis nodded but he seemed distracted.

_Hey,_ do_ you have any idea who could be the last part of the cure? _I asked.

JB thought about it, _I am completly lost as you Sadie. _When he finished, I got a brilliant idea.

_Really? Hey... do you know where we could find Hathor? _

I could feel him getting nervous. I guess Death and Love gods were quite different... He finally answered, _You would not want to go there... trust me. _

Well, maybe I wouldn't want to, but that could help us find the last part. After all, if we had the tablet, and amulet already, how would they be useful? _Could she help us?_

He hesitated, gods, with that boy. Here was the all powerful death god, Anubis getting scared of a love, peaceful goddess. _I'm not scared. Just, that well... she is interesting. _

_But, it will help, us. Come on Anubis, god up!_

Well, Jackal Boy seemed to have controlled himself, _Fine. I'll tell you. Its... wherever there is love, beauty or anything related with her. If you find a good place filled with that, chances are high that you will find her. _

I mentally sighed a satisfied sigh. _Brilliant. I have to tell Carter when Zia isn't here, unless my brother already spilled it all. _

Anubis nodded, and I looked at Carter and Zia. Carter was still talking to her but taking quick glances at me, and Zia was looking at me with a puzzled look. Oh, gods, I had probably made to many facial expressions that seemed out of place.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Zia asked. The tone seemed different from how she usually talked. It seemed like it had a small, tiny bit of motherly worry. I know that because of how our mother talked to us the last time we saw her. She turned to Carter, "Now, what is the explanation to that?"

He stuttered, "I... uhh. Well.. its difficult." He gave me a frantic look.

"Zia, we'll tell you if, you promise not to freak out." I said to her. She hesitated but eventually nodded.

_Okay, Sadie, just spill it. _Anubis encouraged.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm hosting Anubis."

**Yay! There is chap 22! :) How was it? I hope good at least. Well, as always, please REVIEW! :D Bye guys! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Zia Freaks Out Momentarily

**Hello again! What's up? Well, as always, thank you so much to all the**** reviewers, and story alerts/favorites! You guys are the best! :D**

**Sadie Pov**

"I'm hosting Anubis." I said plainly, like it was no big deal. Well, to _me _it was not a big deal, but to _someone else_, it probably would be.

Zia stared at me as if I had dropped from some alien spaceship just now, "You are what?" she said with half a yell, a quarter of shock, a small amount of anger, and a dash of amazement.

I nodded, and Carter did to. "I'm Anubis' host, you know, the funeral death god."

"Zia, it's true. It's the only way to actually have a chance to find the cure... having a god with you." Carter explained.

_I wonder what exactly she is thinking you know? _I mentioned to the death god in my head.

He nodded agreed, _Yes, it would be nice to know. _

Zia, sat down in her chair, and seemed to be having a small but noticiable conflict in her mind. "Okay, I understand, but why _Nephthys_' son?" She put extra effect on 'Nephthys'

I thought about it, _Um, yeah, why you JB?_

_Well, would you have found another god strong, and willing enough to help? _He responded with a queston.

_Okay, you got a point. _

I turned to Zia, "Well, according to him, since he is all strong and powerful, and probably the only one willing to." Zia, nodded and was still shocked, but seemed calmer, and not freaked out as much.

_Well, I think she took it well. _I commented to the death god.

Anubis nodded, _Yes, she isn't that agitated. _

"Now, I understand why I had those dreams about you two, and a jackal." She looked at me, since I was with the jackal god. "And, how long have you been hosting him?" She also asked but I couldn't help but notice that she said "him" with a not mad tone like you would expect, but more... concerned.

I thought about how long I had been hosting Anubis. "Umm... maybe a little more than one week and a half..." Zia's eyes popped open. "Oh, and what were the dreams about?" I quickly added.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous hosting gods to long?" Zia said to me (And totally ignored my last question) then turned to Carter "Look, she's already looking more like him." I looked down at myself and didn't see anything wrong with my outfit. I mean, can't I wear black without being judged of doing it because of Anubis?

I started getting angry but not enough to lose control. Carter must have seen I was out in my own little world so he spoke, "Zia, we know. Look, she is going to stop being his host once we get the cure. Right Sadie?" both turned to face me.

I nodded and agreed with him since it was the smart, logical thing to do (and would calm Zia down), but I would miss Anubis. He had gotten to know me a lot more and I had to, so it would be hard. Even harder than it was when Isis left.

_I'll miss you to Sadie, but lets not think of that._ Anubis said.

I mentally smiled _I won't even notice when you are gone. _I lied to him. He just laughed.

"Zia, you don't have to give us a lecture. We know its kinda crazy, but it's better to try then not... and we won't learn by sitting down and reading books, but by doing it." I said to Zia. She tried not to smile, but eventually did. I knew using that line would help us control her.

"So, what were the dreams about?" Carter asked. He was still staring at Zia like a little boy would to a piece candy. Gods with that boy...

I noticed Zia's smile faded but I was still trying to focus, "It was strange... some were blurry, and some made no sense at all. Like a dream about cows..." At that last part I became alert again. Cows... weren't they Hathor's symbol? I felt Anubis cross his arms and roll his eyes, I guess he still wasn't over his fear of Hathor. I tried to search his thoughts but he blocked me and smiled a teasing smile. I glared and left him his privacy.

"Where?" I asked Zia.

"The cow dreams?" I nodded, "I'm not sure, but it seemed to be that they were in a Zoo... or a barn." She responded and yawned. I guess she was tired after all the commotion. Actually looking closer I could see her eyes were struggling to stay open, she had probably stayed up all night.

"Zia, you can sleep in one of the rooms upstairs. After all, we have many." I mentioned to her. She tried to resist but ended up nodding and going upstairs.

Carter stared at me when we saw Zia was gone, "Why do you want to know about cows?"

"Well, we need to find Walt's true love right?" I whispered the last part, "So, if we can get Hathor to help..." I trailed off to see if he understood. Carter nodded and then he got it.

"Oh..."

I smiled, "Yes."

"So, how are we exactly going to find her?" He asked slowly.

I sighed, I thought he had caught on and figured it out, but of course, what do boys know about love goddesses? "We go the zoo of course."

**How was it? I hope good:) Okay, once again, thank you to all of my reviewers! Please REVIEW! Bye! :)**


	24. Chapter 24 Death Boy is Scared of Hathor

**Hey! What's up? Well, as always, thank you so much for the reviews, and story alerts/favorites! ;) I really appreciate them! And sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I got a lot of homework and recently I pulled a muscle while in Karate. It's better, thankfully but it did isolate me and take my inspiration away. But I'm back now! :D**

**I don't own TKC!**

**Sadie Pov**

"So... we are here." I muttered to Carter and Zia as we walked through the gates.

We had left to the zoo about 2 hours after Zia slept and Carter and I thought it would be good to bring her. After all, she was the one with the dreams. She tagged along and now we were here.

I looked at my surroundings and saw elephants, monkeys, and... camels. I shuddered at the memory of my experience with Katrina, the camel that thought my hair was food. Walt had made her and another camel (Hindenburg) pop up so we didn't have to walk a lot through the desert. I mean, very thoughtful and all but I think horses or just flying would have worked best. Then again... that was also when Walt had kissed me... I felt Anubis raise his eyebrow but lowered it as quick as it came. I shook that thought out and focused on our current mission: to find Hathor.

"See any cows, Zia?" asked Carter. Now we were by the farm animals, and saw pigs, horses, sheep, but no sign of cows. We had been walking for about 30 minutes and I was getting bored. (Well, I'm so sorry Carter! I don't have much patience!)

Zia shook her head, "No, but lets go over there." She looked across and we saw a guy holding a bunch of maps. I smiled and went over there without waiting for them.

"What are those?" I asked him. He was a tall, slender guy with a green shirt, jeans, a green cap, and black hair.

"They are maps of the zoo. Want one?"

I nodded and he handed me one. Then I left to Carter and Zia who were standing by a fence.

"Okay, now we are here, " I pointed to a place the said _Farm Animals 1_, "And we want to go over here," I moved my finger to a place close by that said _Farm Animals 2._

"Yes, now it seems more familiar." Zia muttered as she looked around.

We walked to our destination and finally got to this giant barn house. I saw the goats, bulls, and at the very far end were the cows. Anubis started to shrink back.

_Gods, you haven't gotten over your fear have you?_

He shook his head, _I am not scared. I just do not want to be near Hathor. _

I glared at him and kept walking closer to the cows. I started feeling a bit drowsy the closer I got. Carter and Zia both were smiling like they were a couple... we must be close then. I tried to keep my focus straight but the closer I got, the more difficult it was. My head started slowly falling down but I looked up and saw I was infront of a giant cow with smile on its face. Well, I think it was a smile. I backed up and saw Carter and Zia were falling asleep right on the floor. The other people didn't seem to notice it at all.

Then the cow started to form into something else. Anubis shrank back and tried to not hold his hands over his eyes. I stared and saw it was forming into a lady. Yeah... this was definently Hathor. I smiled and waited for her to be in complete women form. She had on a white, long, wavy dress that had gold belts around her waist with a bunch of golden jewelry. She was beautiful, and had fair skin, dark brown hair, her eyes kept changing colors, and was pretty much like a super model. Well, I guess that would be expected since she is the goddess of beauty.

She smiled. "Hello Sadie." Her eyes grew wider, "Oh, and hello Anubis! It's been centuries since I last saw you!"

"Hi, Hathor." I responded. Anubis just cringed and slowly waved hi to her. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, he says hi to."

She nodded, "Oh, Anubis, you have found quite a keeper. Look after her and don't let her go." She whispered as if I weren't there. I stared in shock and Anubis slowly nodded but kept quiet. He was embarressed...

I nervously coughed, after all, I think they were talking about me... but then that is good. "Umm, so.."

Her attention went back to me, "Oh, yes what brings you here dear?"

"I-" I looked at my sleeping brother and his crush, "We, are here... to see if you will help us finding a friend of ours... true love."

Hathor nodded and blew a strand of hair off her face, "I see. Well, who is this friend of yours and why?"

I was about to respond but the drowsyness was getting to me and could barely talk, "I... its" I yawned, "Its umm.. wait what?" My legs started turning into jelly and I was losing control. Oh gods, this was not good.

_Sadie! Don't fall asleep! _Anubis shouted in my mind.

_I'm trying not to._

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you were getting the effects of my presense." Hathor said and instantly I started feeling more alert. I looked at Zia and Carter and they were waking up slowly. Carter stirred while Zia moved her hands.

"Wait, how would you even do that?" I said. She was a lot more dangerous than I had thought, I could have fallen asleep and boom: I could have been Sadie-napped.

She had a apologetic look, "It's a side effect of being me." Hathor changed the subject, "Anyway, what's his name and why?

"It's Walt, and he has the curse that killed King Tut." I explained.

Hathor's expression changed into a _Yikes!_ expression,"Oh, I see. Well, I would love to help you, but it's not right."

I raised my eyebrow. We had come all the way to a zoo and searched for Hathor and now that we had found her she was telling us it's 'Not right'? I mean, I had done _a bunch_ of things that were 'not right' and I'm alive and well. "What do you mean it's 'not right'?"

She sighed and made a fluffy white couch pop up. She led me to it and we sat while my brother and Zia were taken to some beds. Yeah, and the people there didn't even glance at us.

"Sadie, it's complicated." She had a sad look on her face, "If I helped you then it wouldn't be fair to others, would it?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. (So what if it seems 'immature' Carter? I am after all the youngest.) "Well, I have had to do a lot more dangerous stuff than the normal human being. Is that fair?"

"Well, you aren't exactly 'normal' to begin with." Hathor pointed out.

I was starting to get annoyed. Who was she to telling me what was fair and what wasn't? I wanted suddently to just get my brother and Zia and just leave; partly because she wears too much make up, and because I didn't like her. We could find the last part without her help. I plan started forming inside my head when I noticed I was not thinking straight. We _needed _her help. It was going to be near impossible if we didn't get her to help. Then why had I been thinking like that?

_Uhh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to have my emotions mix with yours..._

_Anubis! Keep you emotions to yourself! _I glared than went to the conversation back at hand with Hathor.

**I personally think this is an okay chapter, but tell me how you guys like it. Again, sorry if it isn't that good, but writing with a hurting leg is not the best idea... Also, sorry to leave off with a cliff hanger, but I'm tired, and just needed to finish , have a good day! Or night! Or Afternoon! Or... well you get the point. REVIEW! Bye! **


	25. Chapter 25 The Deal

**Hello! I am back! I feel SO much better with my leg, but I got a cold/fever right now so thats why I'm updating so slowly. Ugh_, _I_ really_ hate being sick. Anyway, thanks to all of you as always. :)**

**Anubis Pov**

_Anubis! Keep your emotions to yourself! _Sadie yelled at him. (Yes, he was still in her mind.) It wasn't his fault necasserily. He just couldn't stand being anywhere near Hathor because of what happened each time he was close to her. It never ended well, never.

"Okay, okay. I'm not exactly what you would call normal. I got that. But why can't you help?" Sadie had a desperate look, then she added slyly, "You know, nobody would have to know..."

Hathor smiled, "Sure. Sadie, it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me."

_Anubis, help! I'm losing here! _Sadie pleaded to him. Anubis really wish he hadn't told her where to find Hathor. It just added more troubles, and now that they had found her, she wasn't helping. Of course, even if he hadn't easily given her the locations, he would have eventually ended up spilling it all.

He rolled his eyes at her. _She is talking about giving her something in return. If she helps, we have to do something for her as well._

_That bloody love goddess! _Sadie went on about how she was a mean, absurd doll who didn't care about others and this and that.

_Done?_

_Yes, yes I am. _

"What do you want?" Sadie asked Hathor. Hathor smiled way to sweetly that it was impossible to believe her. Well, he was used to it, so thats why he knew that. Others would easily be distracted by it. He hated that.

"Well, now that you ask... I want you and Anubis to..." Sadie stared intently. Anubis waited to see what she said. With his luck, it was going to be something really embarressing. "Get to know eachother, then you and I go out for a girl night and Anubis spends time with his father."

Sadie dropped her mouth and Anubis wanted to slap himself. This was worse than when he had to be 'friendly' to Bast.

"Wh-wh-what?" Sadie exclaimed at the goddess. She always made him do the stupidest things. Well, this one wasn't that stupid, but still...

Hathor smiled, "You heard me dear. It's that or no help."

He hated that about the goddess. She may seem nice at first but then boom, she turns into a Set.

_I told you she was difficult. _Anubis thought. Of course though, Sadie heard it.

_Shut it JB. _She sighed. He didn't like seeing her like this, but there was hardly anything you could do to change her mind. _I'll do it if you will._

_Fine. _

"We'll do it. Now start helping or else." Sadie glared. Hathor just kept smiling.

"Okay, no need to threaten a goddess." She chuckled, "So, your friends true love is someone in Brooklyn House. She is also the only one who is his age."

Sadie started to freak out inside. She thought of all the people at Brooklyn house and only one fit that description and he knew that girl. It kinda relieved him that it wasn't Sadie since she wasn't Walt's age. He quickly banished that thought before Sadie saw it.

Sadie slowly looked up, "...What's the name?"

"Sadie, I have helped enough. Now you have to do your part of the deal with brown eyes over there." Hathor pointed at him, even though technically at Sadie since he was in her mind..

_I hate her. S_adie muttered at him. Anubis agreed.

"Yeah, yeah. We will do it, not now since we are in a hurry but we will do it." Sadie sighed as though she were bored though in reality she was freaking out.

"Great! Goodbye my dears! Oh, and tell Carter to get guts and ask Zia out." She hugged Sadie and then disappeared into a white cloud.

_Whoa, a little too much perfume. _Sadie told him.

Anubis smiled. Sadie always got him in a good mood.

"Where's Hathor?" Carter sleepily asked. He was getting up from the bed and Zia was still sleeping. He guessed Hathor had left them the bed.

"I already talked to her. You have no idea how right Anubis was." Sadie answered and shuttered, "Anyway, I'll explain on the way home, now come on."

"Oh, okay." Carter said even though he said it like a question more.

"Oh, and Hathor says to get guts and ask Zia out." Sadie laughed and playfully punched her brothers arm.

**So sorry its really short and not good, but I am tired and really need to rest. I'll try to have the next chapter on sooner, but if not I'm sorry. Well, REVIEW! Bye guys. :)**


	26. Chapter 26 Glowing Cure and Confusing JB

**Hello! I am back! Oh my gosh I am so SORRY for not updating! My internet had some problems, I am very sore because I finally acheived the splits, school, and it's almost my birthday! :D :D :D So that has kept me busy for some time. I promise to get back on track! Anyway, thank you to you guys as always! Especcially for being this patient! :D**

**I don't own TKC! ;)**

**Carter Pov**

"Oh, and Hathor says to get guts and ask Zia out." Sadie told me and then punched me while I stood there frozen. Well, how would you react if that was the first news you got after you woke up?

"Sadie, could you lower the volume down please?" I whispered to her as we waited for Zia to catch up to us.

"Oh, wipe that silly look on your face. You will eventually have to ask Zia out, and the day that happens, you can expect it to be caught on camera." I was overwhelmed, so I just ignored her. Especially since I have been trying to ask her out. It hasn't gone so well, but at least I have tried...

"Well, I at least _have _tried, unlike a certain sister who is crushing on 2 guys and hasn't made up her mind yet." I probably shouldn't have said that, because she punched me, but hard this time. I glared at Sadie and then pretended nothing happened since Zia came. Seriously what's her problem?

We walked to find the exit. Sadie meanwhile was rocking on to some tunes in her iPod.

"Are you okay Carter?" Zia asked me once we walked again.

"Yeah, why would you think I'm not?"

Zia tried not to raise her eyebrow, "Well, you are clutching your hands tightly..." I glanced at them and well I guess it was...

"Oh, it's nothing really, just well nothing." I tried my best to smile, and continued walking. I hate my life sometimes. It should not be this hard at 14.

**Sadie Pov**

"Yes! I'm home!" I yelled as we got in the mansion. Well, can you blame me? I was tired and bored from the zoo and well kinda disappointed. Hathor had said it Walt's true love was the only one who is his age, and well that led to only one person: Jaz. I was sad but not sad enough to cry, just well sad.

I grabbed some ice cream and left to my room, where I could be sad in peace. As I went up I passed Jaz and I tried to smile but I don't think I did my best.

_Sadie, don't be sad. _Anubis thought but of course I heard him. Haha, the advantages of having him in my head.

_Yeah, yeah. _I answered and wondered how the heck I was going to break it to Jaz. Was I just going to say _Hey so you are Walt's true love! Congrats! Now we just need you to be part of our cure for him and you two can live happily ever after! _Uhh... yeah that didn't sound to convincing. It hurt to think about it but I couldn't do anything to change it.

Anubis was of course starting to get jealous with my thinking of Walt so I decided to keep bugging him. Okay, that wasn't the best idea but I was in no state to make decisions. He kept quiet but still he was jealous... oh JB. As I thought about that and how to talk to Jaz I heard knock on my door. I guessed it was Carter and so I said to come in. Sure enough it was him.

"Hello." I greeted. Okay, so not exactly in a cheerful voice but hey I was still kinda sad.

"Hey," Carter studied me then brought out the cure we had collected so far and scroll with the locations of them. "Sadie look," He handed me the golden tablet with the 'glyphs and I saw it was glowing like crazy with gold, black, and purple, and so was the charm necklace.

"Wow. Do you think it's because of Jaz?" I asked, not making eye contact.

Carter nodded, "I think so. I mean it wasn't glowing this much when we barely found them." He grabbed the charm necklace and studied it. He looked a lot like dad did when he was in museums, studying. The same look of curiosity in their eyes.

I looked at the 'glyphs on the tablet. There were many, all were saying chants and other things like _He who carries the curse shall..._ then I just couldn't read it. It was frustrating, but I guess they would reveal themselves later.

_Or when you have all three pieces together... _Anubis added.

I nodded, _True, true. Gods, I am so glad you are here. _I smiled and was going to stop talking but I spilled it, _I would be so lost without you here. _

Anubis smiled and then went back to something else since I felt a big part of him leave. Oh gods, did I scare him away! No, I don't think I did or he wouldn't have smiled. Wait! What if he just smiled to be nice? I kept arguing with myself while I noticed Carter was still in my room, looking at me funny.

"Yes? Do you not know it's rude to stare?" I asked him. He just laughed and walked out of my room but left the cure with me. I guess to study. I tried to decipher the hieroglyphics but I still only got to half way of a sentence before I got confused and couldn't read anymore. I was tired by then I and saw it was only 5 pm. Tomorrow we should tell Jaz, I thought. The faster, the better. I had started to plan it out but fell asleep before I finished. My last thought was _When is Anubis going to come back? _Yeah, I was worried about him, but can you blame me? He was, of course, the god I liked a lot.

**Okay, there, is the 26th chapter. ;) Gosh, again I am so sorry for not updating faster but I have a lot going on, so I might not update tomorrow, but it won't take as long as it did for this chapter for sure. Well, as always, REVIEW! and, see ya. :) **


	27. Chapter 27 Seeing the Future

**Hey again! Enjoy! :) **

**Sadie Pov**

I woke up anxious.

Okay, and also hungry so I headed down to get some breakfast, not really caring who saw my horrible hair. Carter wasn't there surprisingly, huh he must have over slept. I ate anyway, and then remembered about Jaz...

_Still jealous? _Anubis asked, with a grin. I glared, gods, why did he have to read every thought I had?

_Anubis, this is none of your business. Anyway, why did you leave yesterday? _I asked him.

He smiled, _I didn't leave fully, only a big portion, but I had matters, to take care of. Why? _

_Because! Don't you know how worried I was? You left without a 'Hey, so I'm going to leave for a while, be back soon' or anything like that! _

_You were worried about a god? The god of funerals, death, and mourning to be exact? _Anubis raised his eyebrow. Gods, why did he have to have those gorgeous dark, brown, eyes?

_Yes. Got a problem with it? _

He pretended to think about it, _No... not that I can think of. _

_Good. _

He laughed. I tried to ignore him, and continued eating my breakfast. Gods, this bacon tasted awesome. Then again, I do live in a mansion on top of a warehouse so the food should be pretty magical.

_When should we tell Jaz? _I asked Anubis.

He thought about it, _Maybe sometime when she isn't in front of many people? _

_Good idea. Huh, who knew you would be good at ideas? Hahaha _I laughed at him in my head while he raised his eyebrow. Yeah, I know, I am so weird.

"Hey Sadie." Carter said as he came and sat with me. The boy honestly looked like he had not got a single minute of sleep last night. He had dark circles under his eyes, and obviously hadn't bothered to comb his hair. I guess we both looked the same, since I hadn't combed my hair either.

"Well someone was up all night." I told him. He nodded and continued to get some orange juice. Wow, if he didn't have the energy to talk back then he must have seriously stayed up all night. I really wanted to ask him if he got a _ba _dream last night and wasn't tellling me but if I did, then he would think I didn't trust him, and I really did! But there was always that possibility that we could get mad at each other again, and I didn't want that.

_Sadie, just ask. He is your brother._

I sighed at Anubis, _Dude, he might be my brother but sometimes he just doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. _

_If he gets mad at you, I'll talk to him, okay? _He gave me a small smile, and sadly I ended up accepting.

I thought about how I was going to phrase it. 'Hey, so have you had any ba dreams?' or straight out 'Tell me what you dreamt about last night.' Yeah, this wasn't gonna be easy, obviously.

"Hey Carter…" I quickly said to him.

He turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you get sleep last night?"

I think he hesitated, but I'm not sure. Something just seemed, well, suspicious I guess. Well whatever it was, it got me a bit mad that he didn't trust me enough to tell me straight out. No, I wasn't going to start the argument, so I kept my cool expression on, and didn't let the disbelief one out.

"Well…" He started but then slowly faded out. I raised an eyebrow, and stared intently at him. No, I wasn't going to get mad.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, yeah. It was well, I don't remember it very well." He took bite out of his breakfast. I had a feeling he was just coming up with excuses, but I had to analyze the situation carefully.

"Well then tell me what you remember."

"It was blurry, and... suprising." He slowly said. I felt Anubis start paying more attention.

I was about to get out of my chair and tell him to let it out. I was just to curious! "Well, get on with it." I slowly said, or else more that needed would come out.

"I was in a graveyard. Horus was telling me where to go. I don't know where the graveyard was since it was kinda blurry but there was a tree with many writings on it... and in front of the tree was Anubis. Horus he was acting well weird, like if he didn't want to be there but he was forced to. And, I think that was it." He remembered. I was sitting there waiting for more, but apparently that was it.

I raised my eyebrow, "So, that's it?" I asked Carter.

He sighed, "Yeah, that's as much as I remember." I nodded and took a long drink of juice. Carter stood up, gave me a small smile, and then left. Great, now I was all alone here... Well, I still needed to interogate that JB.

So,_ that's what you were doing. _

He obviously knew he was caught but tried to act suprised, but yeah, I could read his thoughts. _I wish you weren't such a good lie detector, but yes, I was doing that yesterday at night. _

Anubis gave me a small smile, and I melted. Gods, who gave him that smile? _What exactly were you doing then?_

_I was looking into the future. _He quickly said.

A smile started to form on my face. _The future! How could I not know you could see the future? No, how could YOU not tell me?_

_No, its not like I can see the future whenever I want to. It's a lot more complicated. _

_And? I have defeated your father, isn't that complicated? _I shot back at him. It's funny how fast you can win a argument when you say the right things... (Yes Carter, that's why I always win! Well, I didn't say you had to happy about it.)

He sighed, _Sadie, it's hard, and dangerous if you do it wrong. Anyway, you might be able to do it but you would need to have a perfect time to do it like at midnight at a full moon, or at dawn, and well times that happen once a day or once a month. Well, anyway you also need a-_

_Okay! I am going to try that but you need to write it down. Anywho, what or who were you seeing? _I demanded him to answer.

_How about I let you see? _He answered with another question.

_It would be my pleasure. _I responded, and suddently started seeing yesterday, but in Anubis' perspective.

Anubis was in a grassy, shady graveyard. He had on his usual clothes except he had on a purple charm necklace. He seemed, well, darker, and more mysterious than he really was, but I guess that since there wasn't any moon it made it look like that. Anyway, he approached a tall birch tree, and studied it for a bit. Then he put his hand on it and started chanting words. I didn't really understand them, but after about 10 minutes a wind blew and it showed a small scene, about Jaz. She was in her room, and it was the same, except outside the window it wasn't spring. It was fall. Jaz also seemed lifeless. She was sitting on her bed with the lights out, and was just like a mummy, still and pale. I could feel that she had, had a loss, and sadly I knew it was Walt. Then the scene switched to the rest of us. Carter was moody, I was still breaking to tears, and everyone else was depressed. Then the scene ended.

_Don't get alarmed, that is just one of the futures that can happen. The others I still need to see but I need to wait a month more, and there isn't enough time. You need to do it fast, Walt's life is getting closer to the end, and we have no time to waste. _Anubis said before my tears started falling.

_We need to do it now. _I told him while I wiped my tears from my eyes.

He nodded, _Yes, that would be the best._

**Okay, there is the chapter. Thanks to those of you who were patient with me! :) I appreciate it a ton! Well, I tried to make the chapter longer than normal, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, REVIEW! Goodnight! (Or what time of day it is where you are!) :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Telling Jaz

**Hey there! I am back! :D Thanks for the reviews as always. :)**

**I don't own anything! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie Pov<strong>

_Don't get alarmed, that is just one of the futures that can happen. The others I still need to see but I need to wait a month more, and there isn't enough time. You need to do it fast, Walt's life is getting closer to the end, and we have no time to waste. _Anubis said before my tears started falling.

_We need to do it now. _I told him while I wiped my tears from my eyes.

He nodded, _Yes, that would be the best _He hesitated but said _I can see his life fading away faster..._

I almost knocked over a plate as I stood up. I grabbing a piece of bacon and left to Carter's room quickly. We had to tell Jaz about the cure soon, and today seemed like a pretty good day to do so. I knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Carter I think we should tell Jaz now. Anubis says he can see Walt's life fading. We need to do it now!" I explained quickly. Carter scrunched up his eyebrows and nodded.

"If he can see Walt's life fading... Walt must be feeling he effects but hasn't told us." I raised my eyebrow. Walt was already feeling the pain and all the other stuff and he hadn't told us? That kinda got me a little mad, that he hadn't told us at _all_ but I guess I would have done the same. Carter must have been thinking about that to since we had the same expression on our faces.

"We need to do the whole cure thing now, but first let's go talk to Jaz, come on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him along the halls. Gods, the boy was heavier and stronger than I gave him credit for because he managed to stop me and completely got to be the one who dragged me.

"Sadie, we can't just go off and be like, 'Hey Jaz you are part of Walt's cure, so you and him are destined to be. Come on!'" He said, "It's just to... surprising. We need to do it when she is alone, and in a private place." I wanted to argue back but he was right.

"Fine. Where is she anyway?" I asked him.

He thought a second, "If I'm right she is teaching Healing Magic. I think she get's off in 15 minutes."

"Brilliant!" I smiled and headed back to my room. Carter tagged along as well. We got the golden tablet, amulet, and scroll with the guide to the cure. It was still pretty cool how they glowed so much. They were like glow sticks that glowed 10 times the normal, and were _way more_ fancier. Carter studied them and talked on and on about how much power they had and so on.

I looked up at my clock. Gods, it had only been 8 minutes. 7 more to go. Why was it that when you wanted time to go fast it went slow and when you wanted time to go slow it went fast, like when you are sleeping. I have a feeling someone messed with time sometime so now that happens... I need to find that person... They really ruined my days...

_Sadie, no one disturbed time. _Anubis commented from inside my head.

I rolled my eyes, _Oh really? They why does that happen?_

_So that it doesn't happen, you need to learn something._

_And that is?_

_Patience. _He cracked a smile while I glared at him. Why did I have to like _that _guy, or well god to be exact. He was so infuriating sometimes, but for some reason that made him more of a teenager.

"Sadie, it's time." I looked at him.

"It's been the whole 15 minutes?" He nodded. "Great."

"Yeah, now lets go." Carter said and we left. We walked around trying to find Jaz. She was barely getting to her room when we found her.

"Hey Jaz." We greeted her.

She smiled, "Hi guys. What's up?" She opened her door and invited us in. Good, now we had a private place to be in.

Carter spoke, and thank goodness because who knows what would have come out of my mouth. "Jaz, well what we are going to tell you is very important and involves life and death." Jaz was still and had a pretty worried face. Gods, did Carter really have to announce it like that? But of course something like that would have come out of my mouth to.

"What my brother here is trying to say is..." I trailed off, I didn't really know how to phrase it.

It took a few seconds for Jaz to respond, "What is it?" She asked.

"I think it would be better if we just explained from the start." Carter said and I nodded. We told her about the cure, the amulet in Luxor, the tablet in Cairo, our whole adventure pretty much except the parts about Anubis. (He said to not mention him, or as little as possible.) Jaz listened to every part, with no interruptions. When we finished she was still silent. We wait for her to take it all in before telling her about the role she played.

"So, yeah. I know this is a lot to take in, and we don't expect you to believe us." Carter said.

"Though it would help us an awful lot if you did." I muttered. Carter shot me a look that said, _Really Sadie? _

"How does all of this involve me?" She asked. Her voice didn't really show any emotion, that gave us clues about how she was taking it.

"Yeah, that's where it gets complicated..." I answered her. She nodded, telling me to go on. "Carter give me the scroll with the locations." He took it out and we showed it to Jaz. She saw the last one and realized what she had to do with all of this mess.

"You guys think that I'm Walt's true love?" She asked but this time she had a shocked, surprising, sound to her voice, maybe a little confusement.

"Jaz, it is you. We even talked to Hathor, and well she is the goddess of love." Carter explained to her. Jaz nodded and obviously was trying to stay calm about it. Her eyes were starting to tear up a bit. I honestly felt horrible for her having to take all of this in, and us expecting her to go along with our plan. She was doing better than I would have though.

"No... but if I was his true love, what would I have to do in this?"

"Simple, you also like him, and we do this ritual thing. Then he is cured!" I realized how rushed and kinda rude that sounded, but I was starting to feel a little... jealous. _Oh my gosh shut up Sadie! _I scolded myself. Carter was giving me The Look, and I guess Jaz saw how I was feeling because she was not looking at me. Also, she knew I had liked Walt to...

_Sadie. _Anubis said. I understood what he was trying to do: calm me down. It weirdly enough always worked when he talked to me like that.

"What she was trying to say was that you would need to like Walt to, and be there when we do the ritual. Also more, but it hasn't revealed itself yet." Carter explained.

Jaz nodded, and surprised me, when she said she would go along with our plan.

**Okay, another chapter done! I didn't really know how to end it so I left it off there... sorry for the cliff hanger. Gosh, it's getting so close to the end! O.O Okay, well as always, REVIEW! Bye guys! :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Ritual Time Comes

**Okay, SO sorry for the _extremely_ late update! If you want to hear why I was late, then meet me at the end but thanks as always to the reviews and being_ so_ patient! :D**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaz Pov (Okay, this is probably the worst part because I think I did really bad on Jaz's pov. Sorry it's too ooc and short!)<br>**

Sadie and Carter left and I closed the door. I was shocked, surprised, and was still trying to process what they had just told me. I was Walt's true love. I was that last part that they needed to cure him, and even though I like Walt... a lot, I didn't know how to react to all of this. I knew what was right though, so I accepted to it.

Then, there was Sadie. I couldn't believe how she wasn't breaking in tears, like she had been when she found out about the curse. She wasn't acting to well... jealous either, and I knew she liked Walt to. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't my fault I was his true love, but it made me feel guilty.

I heard a knock on my and got up to open it.

It was Walt.

"Hey Jaz, look I need to talk to you." He said with a urgent, quiet tone.

It took me a minute to react. "Yes, of course." It was hard not letting a tear fall, but I somehow managed it.

"Jaz, I came here because you are the first person I would ever come to." I nodded, but didn't make eye contact. "And, I need to tell you, my curse is getting worse. I know you can't do anything about it, but I just needed to tell someone."

"Since when?" I asked him, trying not to hesitate.

"2 weeks." I stared at him. He was dealing with the curse's pain for two weeks, and he hadn't told us? I didn't really know what to think of it. "I know, I know. I should have said something, but with all that's going on, I didn't want to add more problems."

"Walt, I understand but you still you have said something! I can't really help, but do you need anything?"

He smiled. It wasn't a big one, but one that let me know he would make it through the night. "No, I just needed to tell you that. Thanks for being there." We stood up and he hugged me. He left and I was left on my bed, wondering how we would tell Walt about the cure.

**Sadie Pov**

After we explained everything else, from small details to big details we left Jaz so she had some alone time. She had taken it way better than we thought and luckily, she was going along with our plan.

Right now I was lying in my bed thinking how we were going to tell Walt. Obviously we couldn't just come up and say 'Hey we found your cure! Now we just need you to do this and this and this! Oh and by the way Jaz is your true love! Congrats!' I wish it was that easy, but life wasn't about roses and candy all the time. We would have to tell him as calmly as possible, and sound like we knew what we were doing... even though I felt like I had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into. Luckily, that's were lying skills come in handy, and I'm pretty good at them. (Really Carter, I'm good at them. Oh yeah, remember when I told you, you looked okay in that striped shirt? I lied.)

Then I started think about Anubis. I couldn't believe I'd been hosting him for a little more than 2 weeks. That was twice what I'd hosted Isis and I knew it wasn't healthy. I could feel Anubis trying to have small portions of him in my brain rather than big ones. Also even Carter made a comment about how long I'd been hosting him. I didn't really want to stop hosting Anubis but even if I didn't want to stop, Anubis was going to leave either way.

_Sadie, I am going to miss you to, but I'll try to come by when I can._ Anubis told me._  
><em>

_Yeah, you better but it's going to be different._ I answered. _When are you leaving? _

Anubis stayed quiet for a few seconds but finally answered,_ After we cure Walt._

_So that's like in 3 days._ Anubis nodded gravely.

It made me sad but there wasn't much I could do about it except the occasional whine and tantrum. There was one thing for sure: I was going to miss this JB more than I missed Isis. And I did miss Isis a lot even though she was rather annoying. Gods, the gods I had to deal with.

I tried to fall asleep. Trust me, it was hard. Random thoughts came up, I wasn't comfortable, it got to hot or to cold, my tiredness left and stuff like that. I wondered how some people just fell asleep in the first 10 minutes. It took me more like an hour, or more. After what seemed like hours of lying around, sleep finally came and luckily, no crazy trips.

* * *

><p>I woke up late. Actually too late for my normal late time.<p>

I looked around, and everything seemed normal. No fights, no broken windows, my hair was still horrible as usual, and no screaming. Okay, well that made me feel a little better but I quickly got up and went to the breakfast table. Everything was normal, so why did it seem wrong?

I saw Jaz doing her normal class, Felix summoning penguins, and Julian on his iPod touch.

_Anubis are you there? _

It took a few seconds but he responded, _Yes. Sorry, I was doing some research. What's wrong?_

_Okay, either I've lost it, or something is wrong. _Anubis looked around. _Oh and since when do you do 'research'? _

_ For your information, I've always been the studious type._ I looked at him with a bored expression and he smiled. Gods that smile just makes me melt every time. _Sadie, where is Carter? _

My face went blank. How in the world could I forget my brother? Well, yes, I was sometimes a little rude, and maybe obnoxious with him, and he did annoy me but he was still my brother! I mentally slapped myself and sprinted to his room. He wasn't there, so naturally I went nuts. I ran around looking in every room and finally found him, but not how I expected. He was in Walt's room, but Walt was hunched over and obviously in pain. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead.

"What happened?" I asked Carter who was freaking out, and calling for Jaz.

"We were talking and then this happened." He quickly explained and called for Jaz again. "Sadie, I the time is here. Take the items, we need to start the ritual now!" He pulled out the items and handed them to me. I took the golden tablet and sure enough I could read it all, and when Jaz came in she was glowing, along with the rest of the items. I couldn't believe we were doing this now. I didn't feel ready, or confident but I wasn't going to quit. Anubis was talking slowly in calming tones and I noticed he had appeared next to me in a ghostly shape. He was in traditional Egyptian clothes and had a white light glowing in side of his closed hands.

Anubis quickly explained and told us what we needed to do. Then we started the healing process for Walt.

**Okay, there it is! :D So, if you are reading this, I was late because first I had my Karate promotion and I had to train a lot. My little brother went to the hospital and that delayed me more. Thank god he is okay though:) I had food poisoning. Guy problems but luckily they inspired me a bit, and last but not least I hurt my hand while punching to hard. O.o I'm good now so I can finally type fast but yeah. _Oh gosh this is the 2nd to last chapter! :O_ Okay, thank you as always and REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30 Everything is Okay After All

**Hey! Okay thanks to all of you guys as always! :D Haha can you believe it's the last chapter? I really can't. :') Oh my gods, what did you think about TSS? I loved it, but I hoped the Sadie, Walt and Anubis thing had ended differently. It's was a good ending though :)**

**I don't own anything! :D (You should know that by now. :))  
><strong>

**Sadie Pov**

"We were talking and then this happened." He quickly explained and called for Jaz again. "Sadie, the time is here. Take the items; we need to start the ritual now!" He pulled out the items and handed them to me. I took the golden tablet and sure enough I could read it all, and when Jaz came in she was glowing, along with the rest of the items. I couldn't believe we were doing this now. I didn't feel ready or confident but I wasn't going to quit. Anubis was talking slowly in calming tones and I noticed he had appeared next to me in a ghostly shape. He was in traditional Egyptian clothing, along with the black kilt, a black collar and had a white light glowing in side of his closed hands.

Oh poor Walt. I hadn't really had a good look at him but he looked terrible. His eyes looked sunken in and bloodshot, his lips were dry, and he was pale. I hated seeing him like this, but if we succeeded, then he would look like his normal self. His normal, healthy, alive self.

I snapped out of my thoughts and Anubis quickly explained and told us what we needed to do. Then we started the healing process for Walt.

Anubis told me to stand next to him. Then he told Jaz to do what the tablet said once I started reading. Carter had to pass the items, and keep a look out for anything that could interfere with the ritual.

"What is this?" Walt asked while trying to get up. Poor guy, he was in pain and confused. "Anubis? What are you doing here?"

"Walt, just do as we say and everything should work out fine." Anubis muttered as he was multitasking with the items, and going around the room placing little things by the window and door. Walt was obviously freaking out, but he nodded and stayed in the bed.

"Sadie, start." Anubis said once he had told us what to do.

I read the first part. It said to have Jaz put the charm necklace on Walt and have Anubis start doing his thing. Okay everything was going good, but I could start feeling how much energy this was taking. I felt my temperature rise with each word I read, but I wasn't going to lose my concentration right now. Now Jaz was standing beside Walt and Anubis was too. Jaz was glowing a lot by now; it hurt my eyes to even be this close to her.

The second part talked about how we needed to bring out a figure of Walt and I needed to take out the curse and put it in the figure. I started freaking out; we didn't have a bloody figure! Carter, who was still guarding the room rushed to Anubis who, to my surprise, brought one out. I think I know what he was 'studying' now…

Carter gave Jaz the figure and I started reciting what the golden tablet told me. Jaz held it while I talked. I quickly glanced up and saw that Walt was slowly looking more… well, alive. His eyes were slowly getting clearer, and his breathing was not as fast anymore.

I finished and then the last part said Jaz needed to put him to sleep, which was quiet easy. Walt fell onto his pillow and closed his eyes. A burst of energy and light left the items and went into Walt. I remember seeing Walt get enfolded in the light and then I collapsed. Carter rushed at me and so did Anubis. The last image I saw was one of Anubis smiling at me.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my room, and to my surprise, Anubis was sitting in a chair by my side.<p>

"You sleep a lot." He commented.

"I wake up and this is the first thing you say to me? No 'good morning' or anything?" I glared at him; of course we both knew I wasn't mad at him at all. It's a good thing to see a hot god when you wake up.

He raised his eyebrow. "Well, it isn't morning really. You've been sleeping for 2 days straight and its night actually."

"Oh. Well, you could have said 'good night'."

"But then you would go back to sleep." He smiled and I laughed.

I got up and Anubis walked with me to get dinner. You would think that sleeping would give me tons of energy but it was the opposite.

Things were normal. The trainees were all still up and active, but it was still early to go to sleep. As we walked I saw Carter and Zia who ran up to hug me. Yeah, people miss me a lot.

"Sadie, you sleepy head." He smiled and I lightly punched him. He was very lucky that I had just woken up or it would have been harder. Carter asked me how I was feeling and then let me off on my own to go see Zia.

I grabbed milk, cookies and some candy. Not much, but it was dinner. I sat down and Anubis sat next to me. Then I remembered he had said he was going to leave when we cured Walt… so why was he here? (Not that I didn't like it.)

"Not to sound rude but why are you here?" I asked him.

"Sadie, have you noticed anything different?" He answered with a question. Not the answer I would expect from anyone else but from him it's common.

"You didn't answer my question, but yeah I feel different." I thought about it for a bit then it hit me. I couldn't hear Anubis' thoughts. His presence was still there, but it was like hollow.

"I'm not hosting you anymore." I said but it came out more like a question. I didn't really know how to react to this, since I hadn't approved at all but I knew this day would eventually come. "Wait, how are you here then?"

Anubis smiled, "Well, technically I can still be here since many of you have been so close to death and a few deaths have happened here. Not as much as an actual graveyard but barely enough for me to be here. Especially since my former host is here."

"Oh, good. Now you can visit me more right?" I told him while finished up the candy.

He laughed, "Yes, I suppose." He watched me ate my last candies. I finished them and got up.

"Where is Walt?"

"With Jaz." He answered with a sympathetic look. I guess he thought I still liked Walt, but to tell you the truth, I didn't. Yeah, he was still cute, but he and I weren't ever going to work out. It was better I stay away a bit. He had Jaz now, and I was happy for him.

"Good for him." I smiled and Anubis started taking me to my balcony in my room. The night was clear, and you could actually see the stars shine. It was quite the sight.

"You know, I am really going to miss you." Anubis said to me. His dark brown eyes were darker than ever, but it could have been a trick of the light. I felt my eyes getting misty, and I started telling myself that I couldn't cry. Not now.

"Me too, but this is why you are coming to visit. I don't want to go six months without knowing about you." I told him and he half smiled. It was hard to believe that the boy standing in front of me was a god. He acted so much like a _teenager, _not a _god._ He dressed like one to. It was really hard to wrap all of 'this' around my brain. Okay, now my eyes were getting really... watery.

_No Sadie no! I didn't approve of this! _The little voice in my head ordered but that didn't help since I started crying. Anubis held me in his arms but didn't say anything. There wasn't really much he could say since I was just crying because I didn't want him to leave and he needed to. I stayed in his arms and noticed how he smelled. It was a scent of herbs, and they smelled really good. I calmed down but Anubis didn't let go, and bless him for that since I was enjoying being in his arms.

We stayed like that for who knows how much time. I thought about if there was any chance that he and I could actually have something together, and even though I didn't see how I had hope. Lots of it. I smiled to myself and Anubis looked down at me. His eyes met mine and he got closer and closer to me. Finally the little space left between his lips and mine was gone.

He pulled away after a few moments. Quite sad, but I guess kissing him forever would be kind of impossible. "Sadie, I really like you. You and I know that. Even though this is going to be hard I wanted to ask..." he started to blush and hesitate. (Oh gods, the death god was blushing.) "Would you like to... be together?" He said and I couldn't stop my face from breaking into a wide, wide smile. Jackal boy was asking me to be his girlfriend in his own little way.

"Yes, I would really love that." I tackled/hugged him. This night couldn't get any better. I was now Anubis' girlfriend! Oh gods, I was about to explode with happiness, but luckily that didn't happen. Me exploding... I don't even want to imagine that.

After finally letting go of Anubis we went down and found Carter, Zia, Jaz and Walt there. Jaz and Walt were smiling, and I felt glad for them. Walt looked up at me and his facial expression changed. It was filled with guilt.

"Walt, it's okay. I'm glad for you two." I said before he had time to talk. "I'm glad the cure worked."

"Sadie, Anubis, Carter, Zia, I don't know how to thank you." Walt came and hugged me, but it was a friend hug. Carter and him even Anubis hugged to which seemed a little weird but stuff like that happens around Brooklyn House.

Anubis and I exchanged looks. This seemed like a good time to tell everyone about us.

"Hello, people?" No one noticed me, so I got on top of a chair and yelled "_ha-di" _on a glass cup. That got everyone's attention. "So, since you are all here, Anubis and I would like to tell you all that we are now a couple!" Carter looked a little hesitant but he came up and hugged me. Zia and Jaz smiled and said congrats to us. I looked at Walt who was happy for us to. This had worked out after all. I saw Carter give Anubis a little talk that went like '_Okay, I trust you with Sadie, but if you dare hurt her you will see why..." _And he didn't get to finish since I pulled him away. Oh brothers, what would we do without them?

We celebrated for a bit more time. At one point Jaz kissed Walt. Oh love birds... Then of course Carter said it was getting too late so we had to go to sleep, even though I was still very much awake. I did, though, need time to think what had just happened, from my new boyfriend, to the fact that Walt and I were just friends and I was okay with it. I said my good nights and went to my room.

My bed was very inviting, and even though I had been sleeping for 2 days straight, I suddenly felt tired. I jumped on my bed and laid there for Horus knows how long.

So… Anubis was my boyfriend. A wide smile spread on my face and I started to quietly laugh to myself. I just couldn't believe this. Sadie Kane and Anubis. Anubis and Sadie Kane. It had a very nice ring to it.

After everything that had happened, all the troubles, and explosions, the results were very rewarding. Walt had survived and had Jaz now. Carter was going to ask Zia to the mall tomorrow. (He actually did!) And I was now with Anubis. I guess things do work out after all.

**And that's the end. :') I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing all through out the story! :D You guys are the best! I hope you liked it, I didn't really know how to end it so I hope you like it! Yes, I am planning on doing one last extra chapter one something that happened in the beginning of the story, but I'm not sure when. It should be soon. Well, REVIEW! :D Thank you guys so much! :D :D  
><strong>


	31. Extra Chapter Sadie's Happy Dream

**Hello! Ahh, so sorry for the extremely late update! I'll explain in the bottom section if anyone is interested... Okay as I said this is technically the last chapter of Finding the Cure. Thanks to the reviews! Love them! :D**

**Sadie Pov  
><strong>

Hello there. Well, I might have mentioned this a while ago (since Carter insists I did) but, uhhh I mentioned something about a dream. Since my dear brother here is making me do this, and Anubis is currently not present, I guess I'll tell you, but I warn you, my dreams are not exactly the most normal thing around here. (Well, I know we aren't normal but you get it.) I'm not responsible for what my brain does when I am sleeping...

So, I had been with Ammit in the Land of the Dead. Ammit was a fun little guy, but I was careful not to let him out of the room. My dream self thought he was going to go around causing havoc, and I guess that would've been true in real life as well.

He suddenly got out of my grasp and ran. I let him since the door was closed but somehow with those weird little paws he grabbed the door handle and opened it. I got up and ran. I chased him until he slowed down and to my surprise he was now in Anubis' arms. I came to an abrupt stop but my clumsy self ran into the hot death god. What happened next was fast: Ammit jumped out and landed on my head, I ran into Anubis, and Anubis caught me in a bridal style way. I swear, Ammit smiled at me. Then again it was a dream, and those types of things are very possible.

"Sadie?" Anubis smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello there. You know, just falling on death gods and having a little monster on my head. The usual." I responded sarcastically. I then noticed he was still holding me, "Uhh, you know I can stand up right?" He chuckled and let me down.

Gods, even in dream form Anubis was still bloody gorgeous. The silence was getting awkward though and what I said next made me want to slap myself "Well, nice to see you again Death Boy but I must be going to the pet shop because Ammit wants some chew toys." Obviously my lying skills aren't that good in dreams...

"Ammit wants chew toys? Like those for dogs?" Anubis asked.

"Yep, so I should leave now. Bye!" I started going the other way but he followed me. Bloody death god.

"I'll come with you." He didn't wait for my answer though since the next second we were at a pet shop. I decided it was best to follow through with my lie, there wasn't much that could go wrong. The owner weirdly enough looked like a cow(Now that I think back I think it was Hathor.)

I don't remember what happened but I think that this giant water sprinkler started spraying us with the water. That was rather weird but I still went along with it since it seemed fairly normal.

Then out of nowhere Anubis leaned down and kissed me. It was different than a normal kiss though, it was like I was kissing a soft cold mist rather than the actual death god. Not that I'm complaining, it was still enjoyable. I remember that much and then Anubis took me away to talk to him in the graveyard. Quite sad actually since I was _really _enjoying the dream. So yeah, that was what happened, and there probably would have been more if it weren't for my death god interrupting it. :)

**Haha okay, so my computer's antivirus totally stopped working and we had to go take it to get fixed and stuff. It was quite the wait. So yeah, sorry but I hope you liked it! :) Even though it was pretty short. Please _REVIEW! :) _**


End file.
